Lost
by ssamurai22
Summary: AU. Cuando no quedo nadie para defender la ciudad, él lo hizo. Cuando no quedo nadie más para protegerla, él lo hizo y ahora que él no esta, los demás vuelven a lo que pensaron era su hogar pero...¿que se esconde detrás de la mentira? ¿que perdón será lo suficientemente grande para curar la herida? ¿Será que el amor puede devolver la vida a los muertos? reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

_Casa Shiba, 2014_

La lluvia golpea con fuerza la ventana y ella odiaba aquel ruido, uno que había escuchado durante mucho tiempo, más de lo que le gustaría y que le recordaba lo que había ganado y perdido en los últimos dos años.

Era la heredera de un clan que debía luchar una guerra donde muchos habían perdido la vida y la fe, donde ella misma era la clave para ganar o morir.

Pero estaba sola y era la primera vez que se sentía como si no tuviera ganas de luchar, como si no tuviera nada que salvar.

-Deberias dormir algo, Lauren.

Lauren ni siquiera se movio ante el comentario de Dekker, ella no podía dormir, no tenia porque y era mejor así.

Las pesadillas amenazaban con comersela viva...

-Tomate el té y relajate.

-No puedo.

-No puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado, Lauren, no tienes ese poder.

La verdad de Dayu, la esposa de Dekker y quien ahora intentaba hacerse cargo de ella eran tan dolorosa que ella misma tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar el golpe de dolor que la atravesaba.

Solo hacía horas que había pasado y ella tenía que olvidarlo...¿como de injusta podía ser la vida?

Ella no lo olvidaría, no borraría de su mente lo que había hecho por ella y por los dos que la acompañaban, las vidas que había salvado solo.

La fuerza y el humor que le rodeaban...

-Ya se que no puedo cambiarlo...-susurro más para si misma que para Dayu y Dekker.-...pero aún no me puedo creer que ya no este aqui...que no sea más que...

-Sabemos que era importante para ti.-mustió Dekker.-...maldita sea, se metio en este problema por mi culpa y...

Dayu se levanto, el dolor y la pena embargaban la casa y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, no había nada que fuera a traer de vuelta a quien querían.

Mike era un samurai respetable, se había ganado hasta el respeto de la mismisima Urumasa y ahora no era más que un cuerpo en una cama.

No quedaba nada del Mike de siempre, nada...

Cerró los ojos, de solo pensar que tenía que recoger las piezas de aquel maldito puzzle que eran sus vidas e intentar recomponerlo...

_Pagarás por esto, Xandred..._

De repente se escucho un ruido en el jardín, mismo jardín donde horas antes Mike había estado batiendose en duelo con Xandred.

Lugar donde Mike había quedado reducido a la nada.

-¡Por fin en casa!

Dekker tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al reconocer las voces, eran los Rangers y podía notar la energía de muchos de ellos, los samurais no venían solos.

_Esta vez la caballería llega tarde..._

Intento sentir la presencia de Mike recuperandose pero no llego a él nada más que aire, Mike no volvería a despertar, ni por sus adorados amigos...

Ni por su preciosa Emily.

-Vamos, tenemos que enseñaros la casa.-se escucho decir a Jayden.

Las puertas de la casa Shiba se abrieron para dejar entrar a los Rangers samurai acompañados de los Rangers RPM que por fin habían encontrado la manera de viajar sin peligro.

Y sin tener que ir vestidos con sus trajes de Ranger.

-Un momento...-susurro Ji.

Todos se detuvieron en aquel momento, cuando notaron que la casa no estaba como la habían dejado.

Todo estaba hecho un caos.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui?-pregunto Kevin.

Ji y los jovenes se prepararon para la pelea cuando vieron aparecer a Dekker y Dayu delante de ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Dekker y Dayu?-se escucho preguntar a Emily.

Y entonces, de las sombras detrás de ellos, una feroz rubia apareció con sus ojos envueltos en fuego.

No iba a perdonar aquella intromisión.

Ni a su mismisimo hermano.

-¿Lauren?-pregunto Jayden.

-¡Hijo de perra!-grito ella.

Y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar cargo contra él a la espera de poder matarlo o causarle mucho daño por lo que había hecho.

Xandred había tomado el mundo y prácticamente había matado a Mike porque ellos no supideron ver las cosas que pasaban delante de ellos.

Ahora, todo lo que Lauren Shiba quería, era sangre...

La de su hermano y el resto de Rangers...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Angry Ranger, Bad Problems**

_Casa Shiba, 2014_

Hizo falta la ayuda de Dekker, Dayu, Scott y Dillon para apartar a Lauren de Jayden aunque ella seguía mirandolo furiosa y pateando a Dekker para que la soltara.

-¡Sal de mi casa, rata asquerosa!-gritaba ella.

Jayden estaba entre dolido por las palabras de su hermana y confundido por su reacción, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sacalos de aqui, Dekker, no quiero ver a ninguno.-dijo ella.

Dekker la solto y se coloco delante de ella, cosa que no le gusto a Jayden el cual también dio un paso al frente y se puso delante del medio Nightlok.

-No necesita que la protegas de mi.-dijo Jayden.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Dekker.

Jayden reprimió un gruñido antes de mirar de nuevo a su hermana, escondida entre los brazos de Dayu y temblando de furia.

Algo había pasado con ella durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera.

Ji miraba la situación igual de preocupado que los demás, pero había muchas que no entendía, Lauren no estaba supuesta a estar allí todavía y su casa parecía cambiada.

-Deberías mirar las revistas.-dijo Dekker.

Summer se acerco a coger una de ellas y se la paso a Mia que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la fecha del papel.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Kevin.

-La fecha...-susurro Mia.

Antonio recogió la revista del suelo y abrió los ojos al ver la fecha, luego miro a Jayden y a los demás y le dio la vuelta a la revista.

-2014...-susurro el Ranger de oro.

Emily le robo la revista para verla más de cerca con Jayden detrás de ella y miro a Lauren comprendiendo por fin porque todo estaba tan cambiado.

Ellos no había vuelto en dos años, la ciudad había estado desprotegida.

-Entiendo que estes enfadada Lauren.-dijo Jayden.-..dos años...

-Dos años...-dijo Lauren.

-¿Has cuidado tu sola de la ciudad?-pregunto Emily.

Dayu volvió a agarrar a Lauren antes de que se lanzara esta vez a por la Ranger Amarilla y fue cuando Emily se dio cuenta de que el Samuraizer de Mike estaba en la mesa.

Lo recogió y luego la miro.

-¿Mike esta aqui?-pregunto.

-¿Que mas te da?-murmuro Lauren.-...que yo sepa no es merecedor de eso, ¿cierto?

Emily volvió a mirar el Samuraizer de Mike y luego a Dekker y a Dayu, Mike estaba con ellos y ellos no habían probado ser buenos, por eso ella había dudado de confiar en Mike, porque no estaba segura.

-No lo es.-dijo Kevin.-...pero si esta aqui y ellos estan aqui tienes que decirnos donde esta ese traidor.

El tono amenazador de Kevin hizo que Lauren se levantara con Dayu y mirara al Ranger Azul con furia.

-Si les tocas un solo pelo a Dekker o Dayu, te matare, ¿me oyes?-murmuro ella.

-Ellos...-intervino Mia.

-Ellos me salvaron, salvaron a la hermana mayor de Jayden Shiba, así que os prohibo el más minimo ataque.

Se disponía a marcharse cuando Emily agarro su brazo y la hizo girarse sobre si misma para mirarla a los ojos.

-Donde esta Mike.-dijo Emily.

Entonces Lauren recordo una conversación con Mike de hacía tiempo, una donde nombraba a una preciosa rubia, bajita y con un enorme corazón.

Su Emily, pero la que Mike describía no se parecía del todo a la que tenía delante, por lo menos no cuando hablaban de él.

-No importa, llegas tarde.-dijo Lauren.

Y sin más, se soltó del agarre de Emily y se marcho de allí seguida de Dayu y Dekker dejando a los Rangers solos en su casa.

Emily miro de nuevo el Samuraizer de Mike y lo apreto entre sus manos antes de mirar el camino por donde se había marchado Lauren.

-Eh...-susurro Ziggi.-...se que es mal momento pero...

-Tenemos que encontrar a Venjix.-dijo Dillon.

Recibieron una mirada asesina de Flynn y un codazo en el estomago de Summer antes de que Scott le diera una palmada a Jayden en el hombro y le señalara el lugar por donde se había ido su hermana.

-Ve, nosotros buscaremos a Venjix.-dijo Scott.

Jayden asintió y camino siguiendo a su hermana, dispuesto a descubrir los secretos que su hermana escondía en la casa y, de paso, saber que le había pasado a Mike.

* * *

Lauren cerró de un portazo la puerta de su cuarto en cuanto Dekker y Dayu entraron por ella, no quería saber nada de los Rangers que había en la casa.

Solo tenía deseos de matar a Xandred y a su hermano.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir.-dijo Dekker.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejo que el dolor pasara a través de ella, en dos años solo había tenido la compañía de Mike, al cual quería como su hermano y de Dekker y Dayu para ayudarlos contra Xandred.

No Rangers, no hermano...

-Lauren, dejame entrar.-dijo Jayden.

-¡Vete!-grito ella.

-Lauren, tenemos que hablar de esto, no sabía que nos iríamos tanto tiempo.-volvió él a decir.

-Me da igual, Jayden, solo vete y llevate a los Rangers contigo.-dijo ella.

Jayden golpeo la puerta en frustración, su hermana estaba enfadada con él y eso nunca era buena señal y ni siquiera sabía donde estaba Mike y porque Lauren reaccionaba tan mal cuando lo nombraban.

¿Le habría hecho algo?

-Lauren, ¿Mike te hizo algo?-pregunto Jayden.-...si lo ha hecho lo encontrare y...

La puerta se abrió y Jayden recibió un puñetazo de su hermana mientras Dekker lo miraba con cierta diversión y Dayu hacia un gesto de dolor.

-¿A que a venido eso?-pregunto Jayden.

-No solo te entrometes en mi casa después de dejarme dos años atrás si no que ahora amenazas a la persona que me ha cuidado y que dio su vida para que yo pudiera destruir a Xandred.-dijo Lauren lentamente.-...te quiero fuera de aqui para cuando vuelta a salir.

Dekker salió del cuarto de Lauren antes de que ella volviera a cerrar la puerta y miro a Jayden extendiendo su mano que el Ranger rechazo.

-Largate Dekker, no haces bien a nadie.-dijo Jayden.

-En eso tienes razón, por mi culpa Mike se metió en una pelea que no debia haber afrontado solo, pero ten algo en cuenta.-dijo Dekker.-...yo hice la primera herida y vosotros hicisteis el resto.

Jayden gruño antes de volver al salón seguido de Dekker, nadie lo quería allí, eso estaba claro, pero a la vez, era el unico que podía contarles la verdad.

-Dekker.-dijo Ji.-...que ha estado pasando.

Dekker bufó antes de sentarse con Urumasa a su lado y miro a los Rangers uno por uno, hasta pararse delante de la rubia bajita.

-Lauren tomo el control del clan y su sello cuando vosotros desaparecisteis, ella y Mike estuvieron trabajando juntos, como hermanos samurai...-dijo Dekker sonriendo.-...contra Xandred, fue duro pero nos mantuvimos hasta que Xandred junto con Venjix, mató a Mike.

-...¿Que?-pregunto Kevin.-...¿que dijiste?

-Que estuvieron luchando contra Xandred y Venjix.-dijo Dekker.

-No lo otro.-volvio a decir Kevin.-...Mike...

-Mike esta muerto.-contesto Dekker.

Antes de saber que pasaba, Ji agarro a Dekker por el cuello y lo pego contra la pared sus cara estaba cargada de odio y su bastón amenazaba con romper varios huesos del cuerpo de Dekker.

-Eso es mentira.-dijo Ji.

-No, no lo es.-dijo Dekker.-...él lucho valientemente para proteger la ciudad cuando vosotros no estabais y dio su vida por Lauren y por nosotros, Mike quiso que ella tuviera la oportunidad de salvar al mundo.

-Él es un traidor.-mustió Kevin.-...como tu y como Dayu, solo trabajais por vuestro interes.

Desde detrás de los Rangers, la Dra.K podía ver como algo no iba bien allí, se matarían entre ellos si no hacían algo y ella necesitaba poner paz entre ellos.

Tenían que encargarse de Venjinx y Xandred.

-Un momento.-dijo ella.-...creo que puedo ayudar.

Se acerco hasta Dekker y le conecto una máquina para luego abrir una pantalla delante de él y hacer que Ji se pusiera a su lado.

-Puedo buscar sus memorias y sabremos que ha pasado con Mike en realidad.

Dekker ni siquiera se movió, era hora de que supieran la verdad y él no iba a detener nada de aquello.

Tenían que saber la verdad.

-Aqui esta.-dijo la Dra.K.-...adelante.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Mike movió su cabeza para olvidarse de aquello, no era que no apreciara que se preocuparan por él, pero no era una bebe._

_Sabía cuidarse solo tan bien o mejor que Jayden, podía pasar una noche sin la protección de la que casa._

_El viento se levanto entre los arboles dandole un suspiro de aire que el agradeció felizmente, por fin paz y tranquilidad._

_Eso era lo que él quería._

_Y sin querer, sus pensamientos se centraron en la persona que lo llevaba atormentando semanas y no precisamente por algo molesto._

_Estaba enamorado y eso significaba que estaba perdido._

_-Soy estupido.-murmuro a si mismo._

_Podía decir que no estaba sorprendido, aunque si le extrañaba que él hubiera caído en el maldito juego del amor, pero desde hacía tiempo, prácticamente desde que se conocieran, él había sido incapaz de negarle nada y no la había visto como menos que a su compañera de lucha y un gran persona._

_Pero aún así, le resultaba tan extraño que cada vez que pensara en ella, ella le hablara o le tocara él sintiera deseos de besarla._

_Aunque sintíera aquello no era lo bastante loco para ir a por ello, ella era mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba si creía en ella misma y precisamente por eso él se había frenado tantas veces._

_No la merecía, esa era la verdad._

_El pequeño rugido de su mini-zord le dijo que volviera a la realidad y se centrara en algo más que no fuera su amor no correspondido por Emily, el pequeño animal salto sobre su cabeza y rugió hacia delante captando la atención de Mike hasta que él joven pudo sentir al bosque intentando decirle algo._

_**Ayuda...**_

_Rápidamente se puso de pie mirando a todos lados mientras las ramas de los árboles le pedían socorro cada vez gritando más alto._

_Tenía que ver que pasaba y detenerlo, rápido._

_Saco el Samuraizer y miro hacia delante, mirando la extensa niebla que estaba cayendo en el bosque._

_Aquello no era bueno..._

_-¡Adelante, Samurai!-grito con su Samuraizer._

_Y, convertido en el Ranger Verde, se dispuso a investigar que estaba pasando en el bosque y porque le habían pedido ayuda los árboles._

* * *

La Dra.K detuvo las imagenes en aquel momento, parecía que Dekker decía la verdad y Mike se había metido en problemas sin que los otros Rangers se hubieran dado cuenta.

-¿Que paso en el bosque?-pregunto Flynn.

Podía decir que sus Rangers estaban ansiosos por saber que había pasado con Mike, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación a lo que podía sentir viniendo de los Samurai.

Ellos estaban, por decirlo de alguna manera, horrorizados.

-Quizá no es buena idea seguir...-murmuro la Dra.K.

-Tienen que verlo.-dijo Dekker.

Ella le lanzó una mirada, pero no antes de que Emily se acercara a Dekker y lo agarrara por la camisa con una fuerza que ni ella podía creerse que tenía.

-Continua...-dijo ella.-...quiero saber si nos esta mintiendo.

La Dra.K no se atrevió a contradecirla y volvió a conectar la imagen, mostrando de nuevo a Mike corriendo por el bosque.

* * *

_Mike casi tropezo al encontrarse la escena que tenía delante donde una Ranger Roja con el mismo traje que Jayden peleaba contra Xandred._

_-Acabare contigo, Shiba.-susurro Xandred._

_¿Shiba? ¿Shiba de Jayden Shiba?_

_El shock lo dejo helado en el suelo a plena vista de la Ranger y Xandred que seguían metidos en su pelea personal._

_-No antes que yo contigo, Xandred.-dijo ella._

_-¡Dame el simbolo!-grito el Nightlok._

_Mike respiro varias veces al comprender que Jayden nunca había sido quien debía derrotar a Xandred, él no era quien podía usar el sello..._

_Era ella._

_**Estas en serios problemas, Jay...**_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la pelea, con el objetivo de proteger a la Ranger todo lo que pudiera hasta que llegaran los otros._

_-¡Eh! ¡Mal bicho!-grito desde los árboles._

_La Ranger y Xandred se detuvieron al escuchar la voz que venía de los árboles solo para revelar al Ranger Verde corriendo a por Xandred y consiguiendo golpearle en el pecho._

_-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a la Ranger._

_Ella lo miro de arriba abajo antes de asentir, había oído hablar de Mike mucho, tanto que se lo imaginaba como el típico guaperas que no le gustaba hacer nada que tuviera que ver con levantarse de la cama o dejar los video-juegos._

_Por suerte para ella, no parecía tan malo en la realidad._

_-¿Que haces aqui?-le pregunto._

_-Estaba en el bosque, los árboles me llamaron.-contesto él._

_Su conversación acabo allí, donde Xandred se levantó del suelo y gruño antes de usar sus manos para apartar a Mike de la Ranger de un golpe._

_-¡Maldito samurai!-grito Xandred._

_La Ranger se levanto enseguida colocandose entre Mike y Xandred pero la rabia del señor de los Nightlok era tan fuerte que ella se vio arrastrada junto con Mike hasta que un árbol la detuvo._

_-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Mike desde el suelo.-...¿pariente de Jayden?_

_-Su hermana mayor, Lauren.-contesto ella._

_Los dos se apartaron del ataque de Xandred y se miraron, Lauren pidiendole silencio y Mike comprendiendo de que iba todo aquello._

_Jayden era su lider, pero no era quien debía eliminar a Xandred, ese era trabajo de Lauren Shiba._

_Ahora lo entendía todo._

_-Vale...-murmuro para si mismo._

_-Sal de aqui, se apañarmelas.-le dijo ella._

_Mike no pensaba lo mismo y sabía que tenía razón cuando Xandred agarro a Lauren del cuello y la lanzó al otro lado del bosque._

_Si no hacía algo rápido, la mataría y con ella muerta, el mundo no podía estar a salvo._

_Sus amigos y Emily no estarían a salvo..._

_-Genial...-susurro a si mismo._

_Alzó su espada y cerró los ojos llamando a todas las fuerzas del bosque para que lo ayudaran a proteger a Lauren._

_-¡Gira Espada!-grito Mike._

_Salió corriendo al encuentor de Xandred mientras él solo se concentraba en Lauren y Mike aprovechaba el momento._

_Tenía que poner fin a eso si o si._

_Giro el disco en su espada y abrió los ojos mirando a su oponente a la cara, sin miedo ni nada que lo detuviera._

_Era la hora._

_-¡Remolino Forestal!-grito._

_Un enorme remolino se formo alrededor de ellos dejando a Lauren fuera mientras levantaba a Mike y a Xandred del suelo._

_Mike sonrió, estaba ganando._

_-Ni lo sueñes, Ranger...-susurro Xandred._

_Mike sintió que su cuerpo era arrastrado a la mano abierta de Xandred hasta que el monstruo pudo coger su cara y comenzó a sonreir._

_-¡Sueltame!-grito Mike._

_Xandred comenzó a presionar y poco a poco fue eliminando las energias de Mike hasta obligar su destransformación y dejarlo vulnerable._

_Mike se obligo a mirar al suelo, donde Lauren permanecía sin moverse, temía que la hubiese matado pero tenía la esperanza de que aguantara, si en algo se parecía a Jayden tenía que aguantar._

_-Humano estupido.-dijo Xandred._

_Mike podía sentir el quemazón en su cara, dolía como el infierno pero no se dejaría asustar por aquel monstruo, sus amigos y su familia dependían de ello._

_-Soy..un...samurai...-susurro Mike._

_-Un samurai que va a morir por no haber sabido retroceder.-dijo Xandred._

_Xandred apretó su mano haciendo que Mike gritara de dolor sin querer y saco su espada, sonriendo miro a Lauren que estaba en el suelo inconsciente._

_-Todo por ti, Shiba.-dijo él._

_Mike no supo que estaba pasando hasta que un dolor inmenso recorrió sus cuerpo y lo dejó sin aire, sintió que Xandred lo dejaba caer y el golpe contra el suelo justo delante de Lauren._

_-Buena suerte, Ranger.-dijo Xandred antes de desaparecer._

_Lauren se despertó pocos minutos después, sitiendo un enorme dolor en la espalda y la cabeza buscando a su oponente._

_Pero en vez de eso, encontro el cuerpo destrozado de Mike en el suelo._

_-Oh dios mio...-susurro._

_Se arrastro a su lado y observó la quemadura de la cara y la herida en el estomago, sangraba mucho y no sabía si ya estaría muerto._

_-Eh, Mike, vamos...-susurro Lauren._

_-Emily...-susurro él._

_Lauren suspiro y se concentro en llamar con su mente a quien la ayudaría con Mike, tenían que llevarlo a un sitio seguro y ella no podía aparecer en la casa Shiba..._

_Por lo menos, no todavía..._

_-Dekker, Dayu...-susurro Lauren._

_Dos sombras aparecieron detrás de ella, Dayu la abrazo mientras Dekker miraba el cuerpo de Mike en el suelo, sangrando._

_-No se si vive, pero no podemos dejarlo.-dijo ella._

_-Vamos.-dijo Dekker._

_El hombre cogió al Ranger Verde entre sus brazos y los tres comenzaron a alejarse del lugar sin darse cuenta que el mini-zord oso se encontraba en el suelo, sin energía para seguir a su amo._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Finalmente la Dra.K saco de un tirón la máquina no queriendo mostrar nada más de los recuerdos de Dekker y miro a los demás Rangers en busca de daños.

Pero todo lo que encontro fue, silencio...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2: Worg Reason**

Antonio era incapaz de pensar con claridad, había tanto que quería hacer, tanto que quería preguntar.

Y lo más importante era lo que quería decir.

Podía recordar la mañana siguiente a aquella noche, donde los Rangers se habían levantado y habían hecho sus ejercicios y Mike todavía no había regresado.

Podía recordar la busqueda de su compañero sin éxito, la manera desesperante en que muchos de ellos habían pensado al principio que había sido secuestrado.

-¿Estas bien?

Antonio se giro encontrandose con un vaso de agua sostenido por Gem mientras el joven se sentaba a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-No, la verdad es que no...-dijo Antonio.

-Antonio no puedes culparte por lo del ataque.-le dijo su compañero.

Él lo sabía, no tenía control sobre Xandred ni lo que hacía, pero entonces, ¿porque se sentía tan mal?

La respuesta simple, Mike le había contado a Antonio que solo había ido a agradecer a Dekker que le salvara la vida y el Ranger dorado no lo había creído, por lo menos hasta no ver porque.

Le costaba tanto creer que Dekker ayudara sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Lo condene...-susurro Antonio.

-¿Como?-pregunto Gem.

-No le creí cuando me conto que Dekker le había salvado, solo me lo contó a mi y no le creí...-susurro Antonio.

Gem suspiro y paso un brazo por los hombros de Antonio para poder abrazarlo, él sabía lo que significaba perder y que tu fueras el culpable.

-Mike lucho porque quería hacerlo.-dijo Gem.

Antonio tembló y escondió su cara en sus manos, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mucho que sentía no haber escuchado al Ranger Verde cuando tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Antonio...-susurro Gem.

-Eramos un equipo...-susurro.-...el hacía las bromas y yo me reía, siempre iba con Emily a mi puesto a comer algo y siempre estuvo de mi lado en todas mis ideas y en cambio yo...

Gem solo le abrazo más fuerte mientras los temblores de Antonio se convirtieron poco a poco en llanto.

Y de repente, el futuro dorado ya no parecía tan dorado...

* * *

La Dra.K empezaba a plantearse que aquellos Samurais estaban más locos que ella y el peor de todos era su mentor.

Ji llevaba horas mirando el disco de poder del oso y el disco de poder del escarbajo como si tan solo mirandolos ellos pudieran traer a Mike delante de él.

Por desgracia, aquello no formaba parte de la mágia de ser un Ranger.

-Quizá debería dejar de mirar.-dijo ella.

Ji ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera parpadeo mientras seguía mirando los discos haciendo pensar a la Dra.K que quizá, estaba congelado en aquel lugar.

-Mentor Ji...-empezó ella.

-¿Alguna vez se sintió inutil?-le pregunto él de repente.

Ella tomo con sorpresa la pregunta durante unos segundos antes de entender que era lo que le pasaba al mentor, ella había sentido lo mismo cuando casi pierden a Dillon.

-La verdad es que si.-dijo sentandose delante de él.

Ji suspiro mirando su bastón, como si aquel palo de madera fuera a levantarse y golpearlo, lo extraño para la Dra.K fue que Ji sonrió.

-Una vez uso su poder para agarrar mi bastón con unas plantas.-dijo Ji.-...discutimos y lo eché, pero estaba tan orgulloso de ver su evolución.

Ella podía verlo en su cara y recordo las veces que había querido echar a Dillon de su equipo, las veces que le había temido.

Pero al final como Mike, ella se sentía orgullosa de su Ranger negro.

-¿Lo vio antes de venir a nuestra dimensión?-pregunto ella.

-No...-dijo Ji.-...no volví a ver desde que se marchara al bosque para tomar aire, le advertí que no fuera y no me escucho, pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunto ella.

-Estoy tan orgulloso por que salvara a Lauren.-susurro Ji.-...estoy tan orgulloso porque detuviera a Xandred.

La Dra.K sabía que Ji no lloraría, no delante de ella por lo menos, pero si podía ver sus manos apretando el bastón hasta que sus nudillos no tuvieron otro color que blanco.

-Realmente Mentor Ji, yo no se consolar a la gente.-murmuro ella.

Ji no dijo nada más, solo se quedo mirando los dos discos de poder y apretando el bastón sin ni siquiera notar que ella había puesto una mano sobre las de él.

Era todo lo que podía hacer, eso y decir lo que Ji no quería escuchar.

-Lo siento...-murmuro.

La Dra.K miro también los discos deseando con tanta fuera como él que Mike apareciera, pero en vez de eso, no paso nada y juro que pudo escuchar la voz de Ji sin que él moviera sus labios.

-Yo también...

* * *

Mia no había podido dejar de llorar desde que supiera lo que había pasado, ella todavía estaba en el lugar donde había visto las imagenes de Mike, Xandred y Lauren y todavía se encontraba intentando recoger los pedazos de las noticias.

-¿Mia?-pregunto Gemma.-...Oh, Mia...

Mia se apartó de ella y camino hacia otro lado, se había prometido a si misma que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara ni a él ni a Emily, que ella los cuidaría con su vida, como sus hermanos pequeños.

Y le había fallado, de la peor manera posible.

-No te cierres, Mia, estas cosas pasan, somos Rangers...-insistió Gemma.

Mia se giro hacía ella deseando más que nada en el mundo cerrarle la boca, esas cosas no pasaban, ellos hacían que aquello no pasara.

Pero, aquella vez, ella no estaba allí para cuidar a Mike y eso había cavado su tumba.

-Yo debí estar ahí...-susurro.-...yo debí protegerlo.

-Mia no podías saberlo.-dijo Gemma.

-¡Debía saberlo!-grito.

Las lágrimas la ahogaban y cerró los ojos imaginandose que Mike estaría por ahí y le daría unas palomitas o la invitaría a jugar a la consola para consolarla.

Pero no iba a ser así, ya no.

-No puedo hacer esto...-dijo Mia.

Y salió corriendo dejando a Gemma allí sola mientras miraba la foto que Mia había estado observando la última hora.

Se veían adolescentes felices antes de que todo esto pasara y Gemma sintió un poco más el peso en su corazón.

-Lo peor esta por llegar.

Se giro ante la voz de Dekker que la miraba y dejo la foto de nuevo en su lugar antes de acercarse a él.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto ella.

-Hay mucho más en esta historia.-dijo Dekker.

Se marcho dejando a Gemma con la sensación de que la tragedía solo acababa de comenzar y rezó para que todos pudieran soportarla.

O mejor dicho, para que los Samurais pudieran hacerlo.

* * *

-Vale, Kevin, ya esta bien.

Kevin no escucho a Flynn mientras seguía golpeando el muñeco de entrenamiento, llevaba así desde que se habían enterado de la verdadera razón para la relación de Mike con Dekker y Dayu y Flynn estaba empezando a cansarse.

-¡Basta!-grito Flynn.

-¡Dejame!-grito Kevin.

Kevin se giro para plantar cara a Flynn y el Ranger azul pudo observar que a través de la capa de sudor de su compañero samurai, Kevin estaba claramente llorando.

-Tienes que parar, Kevin, no es bueno para ti.-dijo Flynn.

-No sabes nada...-dijo Kevin.-...¡no entiendes nada!

Se separo de él duramente y continuo su entrenamiento mientras Flynn se sentaba en el suelo, esperando a que el cansancio obligara a Kevin a sentarse.

Mientras tanto, podía observarlo sacar su rabia.

Kevin, por su parte, se concentraba en el muñeco imaginandose que era Dekker o Dayu o Xandred, no le importaba, solo necesitaba culpar a alguien.

Tenía que sacar el dolor de él, tenía que golpear.

_**Nunca tendré tu técnica, eso es un hecho.**_

Las palabras de Mike lo atormentaron, él deseaba su técnica tanto como Kevin deseaba la manera de ver la vida que el Ranger verde tenía, era libre, sin complejos ni problemas, no era estirado ni aburrido.

-¡Estupido!-grito.

Flynn se levanto cuando Kevin golpeó el muñeco partiendolo por la mitad y cayendo al suelo justo a su lado.

El samurai estaba agotado y Flynn se sentó de nuevo junto a él.

-Era tu amigo.-murmuro Flynn.

-Yo no sabía que estaba pasando.-dijo Kevin.-...ni siquiera vi que pasaba.

Flynn toco el hombro de Kevin para darle un consuelo que realmente no llegaría, no había nada peor que peder a un buen amigo.

-Venceremos a Xandred y a Venjix.-dijo Flynn.-...por Mike.

Kevin tragó saliva y se levanto mirando la mano de Flynn ahora delante de él con los puños cerrados para cerrar su trato.

Justo como Mike.

-Por Mike...-dijo Kevin.

Chocaron la mano con una promesa silenciosa antes de que Flynn ayudara a Kevin a levantarse y se fueran a descansar.

El dolor no iba a desaparecer, pero por lo menos ahora, Kevin tenía una razón para luchar.

* * *

Dillon miro alrededor de la casa Shiba, el ambiente era tan triste que él y Ziggy habían decidido dar una vuelta intentando librarse de las malas vibraciones.

-Oye, ¿y esa puerta?-pregunto Ziggy.

Dillon simplemente se encogió de hombros y los dos fueron a investigar la habitación, abrió la puerta sin problemas y lo que se encontro lo dejo sin palabras.

-Vaya...-dijo Ziggy.-...que verde.

-Debe ser la habitación de Mike.-dijo Dillon.

Ziggy se adentro en ella mirando a su alrededor, la habitación era amplia, ambientada con ramas y extremadamente pacifica, más que un cuarto parecía una sala de reposo.

Dillon se encamino al escritorio donde encontro una foto de Mike con sus compañeros samurai en la playa, otra con su familia en su casa y una con Emily en el puesto de Antonio.

-Oye Dillon, ven aqui.-dijo Ziggy.

El Ranger negro se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Ziggy, tirado en el suelo sacando varios regalos, tres de cada color hasta que salió con algo escondido debajo de la cama.

-Perrito escurridizo.-dijo Ziggy.

Dillon observo con algo de sorpresa al pequeño perro con un lazito amarillo en su cabeza y la pila de regalos que los rodeaba y en seguida supo de que se trataba.

-Mike los espero Ziggy.-dijo Dillon.-...él les compro regalos de Navidad y por su cumpleaños.

Ziggy asintió mirando al pequeño perro mirar de un lado a otro, seguramente buscando a su dueño.

-Parece que era un buen tipo.

Dillon levanto los regalos y miro a Ziggy y al perro antes de seguir caminando hacia la sala principal, donde le daría a cada uno el suyo.

No sabía como era Mike, ni lo que pensaba de lo que iba a hacer, probablemente Lauren le daría una paliza por intentarlo pero sentía que era lo correcto.

Y si no, era un rebelde y siempre hacia las cosas a su manera.

-Eso es algo que siempre tendremos en común, samurai verde.-susurro para si mismo.

* * *

Scott estaba teniendo serios problemas para calmar a Jayden en su arrebato de furia y lo seguía mientras el samurai rojo caminaba por el bosque en busca de respuestas.

-Jayden espera.-dijo Scott.

-Tiene que ser mentira...-murmuraba.-...tiene que serlo.

-¡Jay!-grito Scott.

Jayden siguió caminando, incluso después de las imagenes de la memoria de Dekker, le parecía imposible creer que Mike hubiera salvado a su hermana y hubiera quedado reducido a aquel estado.

No lo creería hasta que no lo viese con sus ojos.

Scott suspiro, sabía de sobra lo protector que podía llegar a ser con su equipo y aunque al principio no quería dejar sola a Emily, sabía que Summer podría cuidarla mientras él iba con Jayden.

Él lo había visto en su visita poco tiempo atrás, las miradas de Emily a Mike, las de Mike a Emily, las bromas con Antonio, los consejos con Mia, las disciplinas con Kevin, la maestría con el Mentor Ji y las lealtades con Jayden.

Al morir Mike todo se había perdido y eso era algo que Jayden no podía soportar, lo desestabilizaba y eso lo hacía peligroso.

-Por fin...-susurro Scott.

Jayden se había detenido en un pequeño claro y Scott pudo llegar hasta él soltando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Tio, eres muy dificil de coger.-susurro.

Jayden no le hizo caso, en su lugar se dirigió hacia un lugar concreto y Scott lo siguió hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

La prueba de la verdad de Dekker.

-Oh dios mio...-susurro Scott.

Jayden cayó de rodillas delante del gran charco de sangre seco que todavía residía en el bosque y escucho claramente el sonido de los árboles.

No le dejarían, era culpable.

_**¡Culpable! ¡Culpable!**_

Scott cayó a su lado mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos y cerró los ojos mientras el grito de su compañero rompía el aire.

-¡Nooooo!

En aquel momento Scott supo, que nada volvería a ser igual.

* * *

Para Summer mirar a Emily le estaba partiendo el corazón, la joven samurai no se había movido, ni siquiera había respirado desde que se enterara del ataque a Mike y hubiera salido de la sala con el samuraizer de Mike en la mano.

El dolor debía estar cortandola por la mitad.

-Emily...-respiro Summer.

La Ranger Amarilla acaricio la espalda de su compañera samurai mientras Emily temblaba suavemente y Summer recordó las noches que había pasado así cuando había temido perder a Dillon.

El dolor había sido casi insoportable, no podía imaginar lo que Emily sentía.

-Él siempre confió en mi...-susurro Emily.

Summer se acerco más a ella para saber que estaba diciendo y espero a que Emily estuviera preparada para hablar.

-Recuerdo cuando le hice daño...-dijo sonriendo Emily.-...me culpé por no saber hacer nada bien y él me dijo que fuera yo misma, él siempre confió en que yo podía hacerlo.

-Parecía un buen chico.-dijo Summer.

-Lo era, el mejor...-respiro Emily.-...habíamos pensado en ir a mi granja cuando acabaramos con Xandred, quería que conociera a Serena y a mis padres.

-¿Erais...?-se atrevió Summer a preguntar.

-No...-susurro Emily-...muy buenos amigos, inseparables, siempre cuidando uno del otro pero...

-Te hubiera...-dijo Summer.

Sabía que quizá no era lo correcto preguntar, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, hablar de él había conseguido que Emily dejara de llorar y eso era suficiente para Summer.

-Si...-dijo Emily.-...no se que era lo que me pasaba con él, pero siempre que estaba cerca tenía toda mi atención en él.

Summer sonrió cariñosamente acariciando el pelo de su compañera antes de que Emily se sentara y la mirara, las lágrimas frescas en su cara y el dolor crudo en sus ojos.

-Emily, creo que Mike y tu estabais enamorados.-susurro Summer.

Emily se quedo durante unos segundos mirandola, procesando lo que le había dicho y luego cada uno de sus momentos con Mike, hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Estaban enamorados, ellos estaban...y ella había...

Summer la cogió entre sus manos antes de Emily estallara en lágrimas de nuevo, haciendo que la propia Summer luchara por mantener sus lágrimas, no podía llorar delante de ella.

-¡Ven aqui!

Escucho la voz de Ziggy antes de que una bola de pelo blanca entrara en el cuarto y subiera a la cama justo delante de Emily y se sentara.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Summer.

Emily miro al pequeño animal que movía su cola en alegría y se recostaba entre sus piernas haciendo ver a Emily el pequeño lazo amarillo que tenía en su cabeza.

Summer miro a Dillon y a Ziggy cargados con regalos y enseguida entendió lo que pasaba, eran regalos de Mike.

-Vamos a la sala principal.-dijo Dillon.

Summer asintió y ayudo a Emily y al perro a levantarse antes de que fueran al encuentro de los demás.

Por lo menos, hasta que escucharon la voz grave y dura de Dekker.

-Lauren quiere veros a todos en la sala, ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: The Past Pain, The Present Treat and The Futuro Fear**

Para Lauren no era nada fácil hacer aquello, no confiaba y no tenía ninguna gana de tenerlos a su lado pero no podía fallarle.

Cerró los ojos recordando las últimas palabras de Mike antes de entrar en estado vegetal.

_**Si hubieran estado aqui, se que te habrían protegido con su vida...**_

Abrió los ojos de nuevo con Dayu a su lado y Dekker a su otro lado, Dillon y Ziggy llevaban los regalos de Mike en las manos y todos los demás estaban sentados esperando lo que tenía que decir.

Pero no estaban todos, faltaba uno.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a Jayden y Scott, completamente empapados y mirando a Dekker con rabia.

-Tu lo viste, tu te lo llevaste.-dijo Jayden.-...¿¡porque lo dejaste morir!?

-Él no murió allí.-dijo Lauren.

Señalo los regalos que Dillon y Ziggy habían traido del cuarto de Mike y luego señalo a cado uno de los Rangers para que vieran cual era de cada uno.

-Todos los años los compraba.-dijo Lauren.-...uno por vuestro cumpleaños y otro por Navidad.

Luego miro al perro que Emily tenía entre sus brazos y sonrió, era el último regalo que Mike había comprado para Emily, justo antes de Navidad.

-Ese pequeño es tuyo.-dijo Lauren.-...Mike lo compro para ti porque sabía que adorabas los animales, se llama Tyson y es una replica de Mike en perro.

Emily apretó al animal en su pecho mientras el perro le lamía la mejilla como si supiera que ella estaba triste y quisiera consolarla.

-El resto podeis verlo luego.-dijo Lauren.-...ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que ocuparnos.

-Venjix y Xandred.-dijo Flynn.

-Si, me molesta decirlo pero no puedo pelear sola y se que Mike querría que os incluyera en el equipo.

Dekker cogió a Urumasa y miro a Jayden con los ojos ardiendo, si el samurai quería su cabeza, Dekker no iba a ser menos.

-Vamos a entrenar.-dijo Dekker.

Jayden se levanto sin pensarlo dos veces, tenía tantas de patear algo que no le importaba que fuera Dekker con tal de sacar la rabia de su interior.

Entre tanto, Lauren miro a Dayu y la dejo con los Rangers mientras ella seguía a su hermano y a Dekker.

Nadie mejor que ellas habían conocido la extraña relación de confianza entre Mike y Dekker y nadie mejor que ellas sabían lo mucho que le dolía a Dekker no tener a Mike a su lado.

-¿Dayu verdad?-pregunto Gemma.

-Si..-dijo ella.

-Quizá puedas contarnos que paso con Mike después de la pelea con Xandred.-dijo Gem.

Ella no pensaba que fuera buena idea, no quería ver más sufrimiento en la casa pero no parecía que ellos fueran aceptar un no por respuesta.

-No creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Dayu.

De repente delante de ella tuvo a Mia, la Ranger rosa la miro con lágrimas en los ojos y agarro sus manos con fuerza.

-Por favor, Dayu, lo necesitamos.-susurro.

Y, casi sin querer, asintió y espero a que la Dra.K hiciera su trabajo y conectara de nuevo la máquina, esta vez en ella.

* * *

Dekker tiro al suelo a Jayden antes de que él pudiera acabar su ataque, aunque con lo furioso que estaba, ni siquiera reparo en el dolor.

Solo le importaba hacerle pagar a alguien la perdida de su amigo.

Entretanto, desde la entrada, Lauren miraba a su hermano atacar sin éxito a Dekker mientras el medio Nightlok solo se limitaba a esquivar y golpear suavemente.

Era inultil que Jayden lo intentara, en los últimos dos años todos ellos habían mejorado mucho más de lo esperado, ella con el simbolo, Dekker con su conexión con Urumasa, Dayu en sus artes medicinales y Mike en la maestría del samurai.

Aunque al final, no había servido para nada, ella no había podido sellar a Xandred y eso le había costado la vida de Mike.

-Basta.-susurro a Dekker.

Con un leve toque en su espalda, Dekker tiro al suelo a Jayden y se apartó permitiendo a Lauren acercarse y arrodillarse delante de su hermano.

Se veía furioso, pero también triste y vulnerable.

-Jayden, levantate y ayudame a vencer a Xandred y Venjix.-dijo ella.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Jayden.-...¿no me odias? ¿no me quieres matar por dejar solo a Mike cuando más me necesitaba?

-La verdad es que si.-dijo Lauren.

Su sinceridad lo dejo más decaído de lo que estaba así que Lauren pensó que podía usar una de esas frases que Mike siempre le había dicho cuando necesitaba animarla.

-Jayden, no puedes cambiar lo que paso..-dijo ella.-...pero si puedes luchar para que el sacrificio de Mike no sea para nada, ayudanos...

-Vengalo, Shiba.-dijo Dekker.-...se lo debes.

Jayden paso una mirada dura a Dekker antes de coger la mano de su hermana y asentir, iba a ayudarla.

Iba a ser el líder que todos esperaban que fuera.

-Vamos.-dijo Lauren.-...ahora nos toca a nosotros dos.

Dekker asintió y volvió a marcharse dejando a los hermanos solo para que pudieran prácticar mientras una hoja caía de un árbol cercano.

_**Parece que aún queda esperanza...**_

* * *

Dayu cerró los ojos cuando delante de ella se proyectaron las imagenes de Mike siendo llevado por Dekker y Lauren a la cueva mientras ella se mantenía detrás rebuscando en su bolso plantas medicinales.

Su propia pesadilla personal.

* * *

**Flashback**

_-Dejalo ahí...-dijo Lauren._

_-¡Ahhh!-grito Mike._

_-Con cuidado, Dekker.-dijo ella.-...¡Dayu!_

_Dayu apareció enseguida con las plantas y, con la ayuda de Lauren consiguieron quitarle la camiseta y mirar más de cerca la herida de su estomago._

_-No se si podré...-respiro Dayu._

_-Por favor...-dijo Lauren.-...yo se que puedes, es amigo de mi hermano y no puede morir por mi._

_Dayu asintió y procedió a ir al estomago de Mike, donde la espada lo había traspado, agarro unas cuantas plantas y las coloco con cuidado en la herida._

_-Esto va a doler.-le susurro a Mike._

_Justo después, puso su mano en la herida y cerró los ojos invocando sanguijuelas que se pegaron a la herida de Mike._

_-Vivirá...-dijo Dayu._

_Lauren miro a Mike, la marca de la quemadura en la cara era suficienta para que reducirla a lágrimas._

_No podía dejar que aquello se repitiera._

_-Dejadlo descansar, iré con Dekker a vigilar a otros Rangers.-dijo Lauren.-...no podemos permitir que nos encuentren, todavía no ha llegado mi hora._

_No estaba lista y no podía forzar a los Rangers a que pelearan una lucha tan arriesgada como aquella si ella no estaba lista._

_Pero lo estaría, pronto lo estaría..._

* * *

Summer y Gemma acariciaron las manos de Dayu mientras ella miraba al suelo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no mentían.

Los que habían en esa casa, querían a Mike tanto como sus propios compañeros.

-Fue muy duro.-dijo Dayu.-...no quería hacerle daño y lo mire agonizar por días hasta que abrió los ojos.

-Creo que basta por ahora.-dijo Dra.K.-...no es bueno para ella el estres y tampoco para vosotros, seguiremos...

De repente sintió un fuerte golpe de aire y se fijo que Emily ya no estaba con ellos en la sala.

-Uh oh...-susurro Ziggy.

Lo siguiente que escucharon, fueron un fuerte golpe y los gritos de Lauren intentando que alguien le quitara algo de encima.

-Bingo...-susurro Dillon.

Summer lo miro duramente antes de correr y junto con Mia y Kevin separaron a Emily de Lauren.

-Tu fuiste...-susurro Emily.-...tu fuiste a vigilarnos y...y...

-No era el momento, si Xandred me hubiera descubierto podría haberos matado.-dijo Lauren.

-¡Mike esta muerto!-grito Emily.-...¡No va a volver!

Lauren miro a Emily patalear y gritar y sintió como si toda la culpa volviera a ella con una fuerza que amenazaba con tirarla al suelo.

-Lauren, no podiamos...-susurro Dekker a su lado.

-Pero ella tiene razón.-dijo Lauren.-...podríamos haber hecho algo más.

Lauren se giro para marcharse pero esta vez fue Mia quien la detuvo agarrando su brazo y forzandola a mirarla.

-No me gustas.-dijo Mia.-...me da igual si eres la hermana de Jayden o quien tiene el poder de sellar al Maestro Xandred, tu y tu secreto nos han destruido más de lo que lo habría hecho él, pero no queda más alternativa que pelear ahora...

-...el pasado es eso, pasado.-susurro Kevin.-...y si queremos vengar a Mike, tienes que decirnos lo que sepas.

-Cuentanos la historia desde el principio.-dijo Antonio.

Jayden puso una mano en el hombro de su hermana y la miro a los ojos, pidiendole que compartiera su historia con todos los que estaban allí.

-Esta bien...-susurro Lauren.-...pero antes debo enseñaros algo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación más escondida de la casa, una que ni siquiera Jayden sabía que existia y se paro delante de ella mirando a su hermano y a los demás Rangers.

-Emily, creo que deberias entrar.-dijo Lauren.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Dekker.

-Si...-susurro Lauren.-...ella tiene razón, yo también soy culpable y antes de conocer la historia desde mi punto de vista, tienen derecho a ver lo mismo que nosotros.

Emily se soltó lentamente de Summer y camino hacía la puerta sin lanzar ni una sola mirada a Lauren, que giro el pomo para ella y suspiro.

-Adelante...-susurro Lauren.

Al abrir la puerta, Emily fue sumergida en el mundo del bosque, su frescura y vida le daban la bienvenida al cuarto junto con un set de consolas y video-juegos.

-Increible...-susurro Emily.

Camino unos pasos hacia delante con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era como si volviera a tener a Mike entre ellos, casi podía sentir su presencia a su lado.

-Ojala estuvieras aqui...-susurro para si misma.

Toco una de sus consolas cuando sintió algo acariciarle la pierna y bajo la mirada hasta ver al pequeño zord oso mirandola y arañando su pie.

-Hola, pequeñin...

Lo cogió entre sus manos y el oso rugió levenmente antes de volver a convertirse en caja señalando hacia un lugar.

-¿Que quieres enseñarme?

Emily levanto la mirada del oso y se quedo helada al mirar la cama que había al fondo de la habitación.

Había un cuerpo dentro...su cuerpo...

Y con lágrimas en los ojos y sin nisiquiera poder evitarlo, Emily salió corriendo hacia la cama golpeando algunas cosas y haciendo que los demás asomaran sus cabezas preocupados.

-¡Mike!-gritaron todos.

* * *

En el sub-mundo la oscuridad y los gritos de dolor se repetían una y otra vez como una canción distorsionada.

Y lo estaban volviendo loco.

-¡Ranger!-grito Xandred.

Se mantenía escondido en la sombra, esperando que Xandred se cansara de buscarlo y le diera un respiro.

Necesitaba un respiro.

-Te encontrare...-susurro Xandred.

Suspiro cuando lo escucho pasar lejos de él y se sentó en uno de los arboles que adornaban el bosque previo al mar sanzu, donde Xandred tenía a sus ecuaces.

De todos los sitios donde su alma podía ir a parar, este era el peor con diferencia.

-Tengo que salir de aqui...-susurro para si mismo.

Todo lo que deseaba era volver para ayudar a Lauren, Dekker y Dayu y si no podía, quería morir para reunirse con sus amigos.

Quería volver a ver a Emily.

_**Emily...**_

El corazón le dolía al pensar en ella, la había perdido sin ni siquiera tenerla, ella le había hecho daño dudando de él, pero jamás, por nada del mundo hubiera querido perderla.

Como el día que vio aquel vortice tragarsela a ella y a sus amigos.

Suspiro aguantando las lágrimas, desde aquel día había usado su energía para destruir a Xandred, para proteger a Lauren y que ella acabara con aquella locura.

Terminar el trabajo que ellos no habían podido.

-Lo acabare, Jay...-susurro a si mismo.-...lo acabare...

Recordaba a Jayden, su orgulloso líder, a Ji, su mentor y su voz de la razón, a Mia y su dulzura para consolarlo, a Kevin y sus normas forzandolo a ser mejor cada día, a Antonio y su diversión igual que su despiste y al amor y dedicación de Emily que le hacían levantarse cada mañana.

Le habían hecho daño dudando de él, era cierto, pero Mike los perdonaba sin rencor, solo quería volver a verlos.

Se levanto sosteniendo su espada, no podía transformarse lo que significaba que no podría pelear como Ranger si se enfrentaba a Xandred y si caía en el agua, estaría muerto o algo mucho peor.

-Tiene que haber una manera...-susurro.

Entonces lo vio, no muy lejos de donde estaba había una barca que lo podría llevar hasta el barco de Xandred y una idea se le ocurrió de repente.

Antes de Xandred, acabaría con sus subditos, igual que había hecho él con sus amigos.

Era tiempo de devolver algunos golpes a aquel tipo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Origins, Part 1**

Todos se colocaron de manera que Lauren quedara en el centro, Emily estaba sentada en la cama junto a Mike sosteniendolo y de vez en cuando besando su mejilla y enterrando la cara en cuello solo para saber que todavía estaba pegada a su cuerpo, Jayden estaba a su lado, agarrando una pierna de Mike mientras Kevin hacía lo mismo con la otra solo para sentir que también estaban cerca de Mike.

Por último Mia y Antonio estaban delante de ella, ellos podrían tocar a Mike más tarde, ahora necesitaban explicaciones, igual que Ji y el equipo de Rangers de la otra dimensión.

Lauren suspiro, miro a Mike una vez más antes de sonreir levemente y volvió a mirar a los Rangers.

Era la hora de la verdad.

-Esto fue lo que paso...-susurro ella.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Habíamos hecho turnos para vigilar a Mike, Dayu se quedaba con él mientras yo y Dekker investigábamos a los Rangers y nos encargábamos de que no llegaran a nuestra posición._

_-Estan demasiado cerca...-murmuro Dekker._

_-Lo se, pero no podemos intervenir.-dije yo._

_Desde detrás de una roca podíamos ver a los Rangers buscando a Mike, no estaban cerca del ataque de Xandred, pero si bastante cerca de donde estábamos nosotros._

_No podía permitir que los descubrieran, todas nuestras vidas estaban en juego._

_-¡Mike!-gritaba Kevin._

_-¡Mike! ¡Vamos esto no es divertido!-grito Mia._

_-¡Si sales ahora prometo ponerme de tu lado con Ji!-dijo Jayden._

_-¡Y yo te haré la cena!-grito Antonio.-¡O pediré pizza!_

_La única que no había llamado a su compañero era la Ranger Amarilla, ella seguía buscando sin detenerse ante nada._

_-No parece estar por aqui...-susurro Jayden._

_-Tiene que estar...-susurro Emily._

_Era la primera vez que yo escuchaba a la Ranger hablar desde que los había visto y parecía al borde del llanto._

_Cerré los ojos y deje que mi culpa fuera desapareciendo mientras me decía que todo era por protegerlos a ellos de Xandred._

_-Emily quizá...-susurro Mia._

_-¡Tiene que estar!-grito Emily.-¡Él dijo que estaría en el bosque! ¡Dijo que vendría! _

_-Quizá Dekker o algún Nightlok lo haya atacado.-razono Jayden._

_Emily apretó sus puños mientras la Ranger Rosa la abrazaba y la llevaba de vuelta a la casa Shiba._

_-¿Crees que es lo correcto?-pregunto a Dekker._

_-Es la mejor opción.-dije yo._

_Y juntos, nosotros también volvimos a la cueva para seguir vigilando a Mike y atenderlo antes de devolverlo con los Rangers._

_Cuando Mike despertó, esperaba estar en la casa Shiba, rodeado de todos sus amigos y con Emily a su lado._

_Por desgracia, descubrió que en vez de Emily, era Dayu la que estaba a su lado curando sus heridas._

_-No...-susurro Mike._

_Enseguida Dayu estaba a su lado, moviendo nerviosamente sus manos sobre él para quitarle las sanguijuelas y descubrir, por suerte, que ellas habían limpiado su herida y ahora podría coserla con normalidad._

_-Tranquilo, estas bien...-susurro Dayu._

_-Emily...-susurro Mike._

_-Ella no esta, Mike...-susurro Dayu.-...calmate..._

_Entonces aparecimos Dekker y yo y rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba pasando y Mike estaba despierto._

_-Relájate, héroe.-le dije.-...me has salvado, pero casi no lo cuentas..._

_-¿Lauren?-pregunto Mike._

_-Si, ahora duerme de nuevo, Dayu te curara.-le contesté._

_Mike no quería dormirse, podía verlo en su cara, pero para que se recuperara tenía que hacerlo, además no quería que viera su cara todavía._

_Lo que Xandred le había hecho..._

_-Estará bien, pronto volverá con ellos.-dijo Dekker._

_Eso esperaba, sabía lo importante que eran en ese equipo las personas y podía imaginarme el dolor que estaban sintiendo._

_Quería terminarlo cuanto antes._

_-Nosotros también deberíamos descansar.-susurre._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Emily acarició la marca de la quemadura en la cara de Mike y la beso, ahora no era más que una marca blanca que cubría desde su ceja hasta su barbilla, si se veía desde cierta distancia estaba segura de que no se notaría.

Pero ella se imaginaba lo mucho que podía haber dolido, así que ni siquiera se quiso imaginar la herida en su estomago.

-No dejo de llamarte...-susurro Lauren.

Emily escondió su cara en el hueco del cuello de Mike y suspiro, abrazándolo más fuerte a ella mientras se imaginaba su dolor.

Ella se odiaba por esto y odiaba a Xandred por dañarlo.

-Mike no confió al principio.-dijo Lauren sonriendo.-...sobretodo en ellos, así que tuve que mediar con ellos y asegurarle que lo devolveríamos sano y salvo a casa.

De repente su sonrisa se desvaneció y miro a los Rangers uno por uno hasta detenerse en Kevin.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Tres semanas, eso era lo que le había costado a Mike poder levantarse y caminar, aunque todavía no podía hacerlo con normalidad era suficiente para volver a casa por su propio pie._

_-Lauren, apreció lo que has hecho por mi.-dijo Mike.-...incluso debería de darle las gracias a Dayu y Dekker, cosa que odio, pero no confío en ellos y tu tampoco deberías._

_Yo estaba sentada en una roca cerca de su cama, siempre lo observaba ejercitar sus músculos e intentar caminar con normalidad para cuando volviera a casa, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que casi muere por ella._

_-Se que no son ángeles, Mike.-dije-...pero tienes que creerme, estan aqui para protegerme, ya no dependen de Xandred._

_-No se porque me cuesta creerlo...-murmuro Mike._

_En ese momento entró Dekker con Dayu a su lado y los dos se colocaron a cada lado de Lauren mirando a Mike con indiferencia._

_-Si tuviera un cuchillo podría cortar la tensión...-murmure._

_Mike sonrió un poco y comenzó a recoger sus cosas con dificultad ya que la herida del estomago no estaba todavía curada._

_Empezaba a dudar que se curara algún día._

_-Déjame ayudarte.-dijo Dekker._

_Mire sorprendida a Dekker ayudar a Mike a recoger las cosas del suelo y dárselas en la mano, pero el Ranger parecía más sorprendido que yo._

_-Uhm...gracias.-murmuro Mike._

_Dekker lo detuvo con su mano y le forzó a que lo mirara mostrando a Urumasa delante de él._

_-Tu la protegiste cuando yo no pude y por eso, estaré en deuda contigo siempre, Ranger.-dijo Dekker._

_-Tiene razón.-dijo Dayu.-...te estaremos siempre agradecidos._

_Mike parecía que iba a vomitar allí mismo, no podía imaginarse a Dayu dándole las gracias muchos menos a Dekker, pero yo podía ver en sus ojos que creía en sus palabras._

_Aunque también podía ver las ganas que tenía de volver a casa._

_-Mike, no puedes contar de mi existencia a nadie.-dije entonces.-...solo Jayden y el Mentor saben que estoy viva pero no saben que estoy aquí por favor, no puedes decirlo, todavía no estoy preparada para sellar a Xandred y no puedo arrastraros a una batalla que no ganaremos._

_-Pero...-comenzó a decir él._

_-Por favor...-le interrumpí.-...¿quieres que le pase esto a los demás? ¿a Emily?_

_Su mirada fue al suelo y comprendí que quizá me había pasado en mis ganas porque guardara el secreto, pero tenía que forzarlo a aceptar._

_O sería el fin de todo._

_-Esta bien...-susurro él.-...lo haré, pero si necesita más ayuda..._

_-Te llamaré.-dije yo.-...te lo juro._

_Mike sonrió y me dio un abrazo que agradecí de corazón, nunca había tenido un amigo humano, aparte de Dayu y Dekker y ni siquiera ellos eran del todo humanos._

_El resto de gente que conocía, bueno, eran todos entrenadores no guardaba relación con ellos._

_-Vamos.-dijo Dekker.-..se hace tarde._

_Se despidieron de nosotras y se marcharon rumbo a casa, para que por fin Mike volviera con sus amigos._

_Donde debía estar._

_-¿Estas bien?-me pregunto Dayu._

_-Si...-suspire._

_Tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a ver y espera que entonces pudiera hacerme amiga de los demás Rangers como lo había hecho con Mike._

_Porque si había algo que realmente odiaba, era la soledad._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-Después de la despedida no se lo que pasó hasta que Dekker nos lo contó.-comentó Lauren.

Dekker parecía tenso, el solo hecho de recordar ya le daba ganas de destruir a más de un Ranger, pero más que a ellos, se odiaba a si mismo por ser la causa de la separación entre ellos.

-No sabéis la suerte que tenéis de tener un Ranger como él.-dijo Dekker.-...yo mismo hubiera acabado con vosotros hace mucho de no ser por él y Lauren.

-Puedes intentarlo ahora si quieres.-murmuro Jayden.

-Basta.-dijo Lauren.-...se que es duro, Dekker, pero saca tu lado humano y cuéntaselo ellos tienen que conocer todo lo que hicimos y Xandred hizo.

-Pero...-mustió Dekker.

-Por favor.-dijo ella.

Dekker murmuro algo que solo Dillon capto y le sonrió antes de que suspirara pesadamente y colocara a Urumasa a su lado.

-Muestralo Urumasa.-dijo Dekker.

Una gran pantalla de humo apareció delante de ellos mostrando a Dekker y a Mike caminando por el bosque hasta la entrada de este.

* * *

**Flashback**

_-Entenderás que no puedo ir más lejos, no me gusta dejar a Lauren y Dayu solas y no creo que tus amigos quieran verme.-dijo Dekker._

_-Tienes razón.-comentó Mike.-...no puedes culparos, has intentando matarnos, en especial a Jayden._

_-Lo se...-murmuro Dekker._

_-¿Lauren lo sabe?-pregunto Mike._

_Dekker asintió, no había sido fácil y Lauren lo había atacado con todo al enterarse, si no llega ser por Dayu, estaba seguro que estaría muerto a estas alturas._

_-Vete, Ranger, vuelve a casa.-dijo Dekker._

_Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro para ver una sonrisa en los labios de Mike y una mano extendida hacia él._

_-Sigues cayéndome bastante mal.-dijo Mike.-...pero no olvido a quien me salva la vida y no me gusta ser un desagradecido._

_-No eres mi tipo, Ranger...-mustió Dekker._

_Mike rió y Dekker le estrecho la mano por un corto periodo de tiempo antes de Mike se diera la vuelta dispuesto a volver a casa._

_-Gracias Dekker, me abriste los ojos.-dijo Mike._

_-Un gusto ayudar, Mike.-dijo Dekker.-...vuelve a casa y completa tu misión._

_Entonces los dos notaron un movimiento de hojas y a lo lejos, vieron un traje de Ranger azul alejarse a toda velocidad de ellos._

_-Kevin...-murmuro Mike._

_-No me gusta como se ha ido.-dijo Dekker.-...vamos, sigamoslo._

_-¿Vas a salir del bosque?-pregunto Mike._

_-Me preocupo por ellas pero ¿no me estabas escuchando cuando te dije que Lauren pateo mi trasero?_

_-Tienes razón, vamos._

_Los dos fueron detrás de Kevin, Mike peleó por mantener la respiración mientras llegaba a la casa Shiba y se disponía a entrar para explicar su agradecimiento a Dekker._

_-Espera...-dijo Dekker._

_-Son mis amigos, Dekker, no me harán daño.-aseguro Mike._

_-Hazme caso, Ranger.-dijo Dekker._

_Y sin esperar una respuesta, se escondieron en unos arboles detrás de la casa y escucharon la conversación de los demás Rangers._

_-¿Agradeciendo a Dekker?-escucharon preguntar a Jayden._

_-Se que es difícil creer, pero le estaba agradeciendo por abrirle los ojos y Dekker le dijo algo como, ve a cumplir tu misión.-dijo Kevin._

_Mike se dispuso a levantarse pero Dekker volvió a lanzarlo al suelo a su lado y continuaron escuchando a los Rangers._

_-No es posible.-dijo Mia.-...él no nos traicionaría._

_-Pues lo ha hecho.-dijo Kevin.-...esta con Dekker._

_-No puede ser...-murmuro Emily._

_Kevin suspiro y saco su Samuraizer volviendo a mostrarles la conversación que había grabado._

_-¿Me creeis ahora?-pregunto Kevin._

_-No puedo creer que nos haya hecho esto.-gruño Jayden._

_-Es un estúpido...-murmuro Mia._

_-Un traidor más bien.-dijo Kevin._

_Jayden bufó y se marcho de allí, incapaz de sostener la traición, Mia agacho su mirada al suelo y enseguida se puso al lado de Emily que tenía lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Em...-murmuro Kevin._

_-Lo siento, Em...-susurro Mia._

_Emily tragó saliva y agarro un pequeño oso de peluche de su hermana cerrando los ojos y forzándose a calmarse._

_-Es malvado, ¿no?-susurro ella._

_Kevin asintió sin ganas y Mia beso su cabeza dandole una respuesta que ninguno de ellos querían escuchar._

_-Entonces no lo quiero cerca de mi...-susurro Emily.-...no quiero a Mike en mi vida._

_Desde su rincón escondido Dekker juro que toda la fuerza vital de Mike desapareció en aquel momento, las palabras de sus compañeros, de Emily sobretodo lo habían destruido._

_-Vamonos Dekker...-susurro Mike._

_Dekker podía ver lágrimas en los ojos del Ranger, el dolor era casi insostenible para él pero permanecía fuerte delante de él._

_Era un verdadero Samurai._

_-Quizá si hablamos con ellos.-dijo Dekker._

_-No servirá...-dijo Mike.-...ellos no creen en mi, no creen en que yo jamás los dañaría._

_Sin más volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se marcho de aquel lugar seguido de cerca por Dekker._

_-Estarás bien, Mike.-dijo Dekker.-...puedes quedarte con nosotros._

_-Ahora mismo solo quiero estar solo.-dijo Mike._

_Y, abriendo su Samuraizer, convoco su poder del bosque para transformarse en Ranger y salir de allí hacia un lugar más tranquilo._

_Paz, eso era todo lo que quería ahora..._

**Fin Flashback**

Urumasa dejo de brillar y volvió a las manos de Dekker quien ignoro completamente el malestar de los Rangers, cada uno con su culpa.

Era lo que se merecían.

-Lo siento...-susurro Kevin.-...todo es mi culpa, debí escuchar y...

-Es culpa de todos.-dijo Jayden.-...no debimos dudar, él es más que nuestro samurai verde.

-Es un amigo.-dijo Mia.-...y no volveremos a olvidarlo.

Lauren miro como cada Ranger puso sus manos alrededor de Mike con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentían culpables y ella se sintió mal por ellos mientras su culpa también se hacia fuerte en ella.

Si ella los hubiera llamado...

-Yo también lo siento, debí avisaros.-dijo Lauren.

-No podías, Xandred nos hubiera matado a todos.-dijo Ji.

-Y en cambio solo acabo con él.-susurro ella.

Emily acercó sus labios al oído de Mike, esperando y deseando que sus actos hicieran que él se despertara, pero nada pareció cambiar en él ni siquiera cuando ella le dejo un beso.

-Perdóname...-susurro Emily.-...haré lo que sea para que me perdones pero vuelve, te necesito.

Summer era incapaz de ver a Emily acurrucada en un cuerpo sin vida y se salió de allí justo a tiempo de ver a la Dra.K delante de ella y con una mirada seria en su cara.

-Xandred y Venjix están por atacar.-dijo ella.-...preparaos.

La Ranger Amarilla asintió antes de llamar a sus compañeros que poco a poco salieron del cuarto dejando a los Samurai a solas.

Ellos tenían heridas que sanar y hasta que no lo hicieran no podrían pelear.

-Es hora de protegerlos.-dijo Scott.

Mientras ellos no pudieran, los Rangers RPM protegerían la ciudad porque era un deber que habían conseguido al convertirse en Rangers.

Y porque era su propia manera de hacer el tributo a un compañero caído.

-¡RPM! ¡Activación!-gritaron todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Firts Battle**

Lauren había observado que Antonio no se había acercado a la cama de Mike como los demás, podía ver la culpa en sus ojos y ella mejor que nadie sabía que significaba aquello.

-Antonio, ¿quieres decir algo?-pregunto ella.

Antonio prácticamente saltó sobre sus pies y la miro, el miedo estaba escrito en su cara y él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas relajarse.

-Él vino a verme...-susurro Antonio.-...después de esto, él vino a verme y yo no lo creí.

Le dolía admitirlo pero había sido un cobarde, Jayden lo había llamado una hora antes para contarle las novedades y él en vez de dudar y ponerse de su lado, había elegido acobardarse y ponerse del lado de los Rangers.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Seguía pescando después de las noticias de Jayden sobre Mike, no podía creersmelo y me dolía tanto que había decidido pescar en busca del olvido._

_Tenía que olvidar a quien una vez había sido mi amigo._

_-¡Antonio!_

_No pude moverse o mejor dicho, no quise al reconocer la voz que me estaba llamando, una que no debería causar más efecto que el de furia y en cambio, para mi, solo era dolor._

_-Antonio, tienes que escucharme los otros estan equivocados...-empezó a decir Mike._

_-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunte.-...vienes a matarme, ¿no? Ordenes de Dekker seguro..._

_Por un momento vi a Mike paralizarse antes de volver a moverse para agarrar mi brazo pero yo camine hacia atrás y lo esquive._

_Y entonces si se detuvo._

_-Jay te conto lo que ha visto, ¿Verdad?-me pregunto._

_-Si y no puedo creerlo, no de ti que siempre presumias de ser un Ranger, no con Emily...-empezé a susurrar._

_-¡No es cierto!-grito desesperado._

_-¿Entonces que?-preguté.-...¿Kevin miente?_

_Mike suspiro, casi podía decir que estaba tan desesperado como yo pero no podía creerlo totalmente, no sabía si era un truco o verdad._

_Y no podía arriesgarme._

_-Antonio, por favor, Dekker me salvó y eso era lo que le estaba agradeciendo.-dijo entonces.-...nada más te lo juro._

_No supe si reirme o llorar, por una parte quería creerle y ayudarlo, pero por otra la idea me parecía tan ridicula que era imposible que fuera verdad._

_-Vete, Mike...-susurre._

_-Antonio, por favor, sabes que no os haría daño.-dijo Mike.-...quiero a Emily, lo sabes y jamás os pondría en peligro y menos a ella..._

_-¡Vete!-grite.-...cuentale eso a quien le importe y largate antes de que te ataque._

_Mike se detuvo de nuevo, sus brazos estaban agachados y, aunque llevaba el casco, podía sentir sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas._

_Pero no me importaba, solo sabía que ahora estaba con Dekker._

_Y sin decir nada más, lo vi darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí dejandome con la sensación de haber perdido a un amigo._

_Uno que no volvería a tener..._

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Para cuando acabo, Antonio estaba llorando como un niño haciendo que Lauren se levantara a darle un abrazo y lo hiciera mirar hacía donde Mike estaba con todos los Rangers.

-Ahora entiendo porque volvió llorando.-comentó ella.-...pero Antonio, tienes que saber que nunca te culpó, ni a los demás, estaba dolido pero nada más.

-Debería odiarnos...-susurro Antonio.

-Seguramente...-suspiro Lauren.-...pero no lo hizo y ahora tenemos que devolverle el favor, demuestrale que ahora confias en él y sientate con los demás.

-No me ve.-dijo Antonio.

-Pero te siente.-dijo Jayden entonces.

Antonio se levanto lentamente y se acerco hasta caer al lado de Jayde, acariciando una de las manos de Mike.

-Lo siento, amigo.-dijo Antonio.-...no volvere a dudar de ti, te lo juro...

Lauren sonrió sintiendo que una lágrimas se escapaba de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que los demás Rangers no estaban allí con ellos y miro a Dekker y Dayu.

-Se han ido por ahí.-dijo Dayu.

-Nightlok y Robots...-murmuro Dekker.

Lauren asintió y miro a los Rangers que no parecían querer dejar el lado de Mike pero que ella sabía tenían que luchar.

Tenían que defender lo mismo que él había defendido antes.

-Chicos, tenemos que ir a la ciudad, los robots y los Nightlok estan allí.-dijo Lauren.

Jayden enseguida se levanto con su equipo listo para la batalla mientras su hermana hacía lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Si ella estaba aqui, él ya no era el líder.

-Lo eres.-dijo ella.-...cuando llegamos aqui Mike y yo trabajamos en un pequeño retoque de color, no quería guardar tributo a tu memoria.

-¿Memoria?-pregunto él.

-Te lo cuento luego.-dijo ella.-...¿nos vamos?

Los demás Rangers se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha siendo Emily la última después de dejar un beso en los labios de Mike y marcharse con los demás.

-Cuidad de él.-comentó a Dayu y Dekker.

-Seguro.-dijo Dayu.

-Como siempre.-contesto Dekker.

Y se marcharon en busca de los otros Rangers y las sorpresas que les deparaba la ciudad después de dos años.

Solo esperaban que la lucha en la otra dimensión hubiera servido para algo.

* * *

El viaje en la barca no estaba siendo todo lo placentero que Mike esperaba, primero porque estaba en las puertas del infierno y segundo porque temía que alguien lo reconociera.

Por suerte para él mcuhos de ellos solo pensaban que era una de las almas torturadas que pasaban por aqui.

Y así poco a poco se fue acercando al barco de Xandred, pudo notar enseguida que no estaba y es que al cabo de los años, Mike se había hecho un experto en sentir la presencia del Nightlok.

Así podía proteger a Lauren, Dekker y Dayu.

Miro a su alrededor, no quedaba ni un solo Nightlok allí, probablemente solo Octoroo estuviera a bordo esperando a su maestro.

Y esa era su mejor oportunidad.

-Hora de trabajar...-murmuro.

Agarro su espada y saltó para cogerse de la cornisa del barco y poder entrar en él de un pequeño salto, sin ver que desde las sombras, ya lo estaban acechando.

-¿Como es posible?-pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Mike se giro con rápidez para ver a Octoroo parado delante de él, con su cabeza medio ladeada como si estuviera sorprendido.

-Octoroo...-susurro Mike.

-Tu debes estar muerto, ¿Verdad?-pregunto Octoroo.-...mi maestro te mato no hace mucho.

Mike gruño, realmente Xandred lo había matado el día que había visto caer en aquel agujero negro a sus amigos para no volver a verlos jamás.

Jamás podría explicarles la verdad y eso era culpa de Xandred.

-No Octoroo, sigo aqui y tu pagaras las cosas que tu maestro me ha hecho.-dijo Mike.

-No lo creo...-dijo el Nightlok.

Mike sintió de repente tentaculos agarrandole los brazos y miro a Octoroo, seguramente había aprovechado las preguntas para lanzar sus tentaculos por debajo del suelo y agarrarlo.

-Vas a morir hoy definitivamente, Ranger.-dijo Octoroo.

-Lo dudo...-contesto Mike.

Octoroo intentó atraerlo hacia él pero Mike no se dejo, se sostuvo firme y golpeo con su espada los tentaculos del Nightlok consiguiendo soltarse y hacer que los tentaculo estropearan parte del barco.

-¡No!-grito Octoroo.

-Me parece que el final va a ser tuyo.-dijo Mike.

Mike le ataco con su espada pero Octoroo lo paro con sus manos y le lanzó un tentaculo a Mike que le golpeó en las costillas, justo donde tenía la antigua herida de Xandred.

-No sabía que las almas tenían dolores.-murmuro Mike para si mismo.

-Sufren.-dijo Octoroo.-...y tu vas a ser el peor.

Vovió a golpearle otra vez en la herida haciendo que Mike se doblara del dolor y Octoroo aprovecho para finalizar el combate.

-Adios, Ranger.-dijo el Nightlok.

Mike podía sentir los tentaculos afilados llegar hasta él para traspasarlo pero, de repente, una voz en su cabeza le hizo concentrarse.

_**-Puedes hacerlo, Mike.-le dijo Jayden.**_

_**-Estamos contigo, compañero.-dijo Kevin.**_

_**-Vamos Mike, te juro que no te haré más de comer si te levantas.-dijo Mia.**_

_**-Venga hombre...-dijo Antonio.**_

Detuvo los tentaculos de Octoroo con su espada, levantandose lentamente sintiendo la presencía de sus compañeros.

Aunque ellos lo odiaran por algo que era mentira, él seguía llevandolos cerca a todos, sabiendo que algún día sabrian la verdad, aunque sea en otra vida.

_**-Lucha por todos Mike, por ellos, por ti y por mi...-susurro Emily.-...lucha por nosotros y nuestro futuro...**_

Mike miro a Octoroo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la furia rechinando en sus dientes mientras apartaba los tentaculos de él con fuerza.

-Esto es por los Samurai...-susurro Mike.

Octoroo solo pudo enconger sus manos en su cara mientras la espada de Mike impactaba con toda su fuerza en él y se llevaba su vida.

-¡No!-grito.

El Nightlok desapareció y Mike sintió que su alma respiraba un poco más, por lo menos se había deshecho del más fiel seguidor de Xandred.

Lo siguiente sería él mismo.

De repente, un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos y Mike se dio cuenta de que el barco de Xandred se estaba hundiendo, probablemente a causa de su lucha con Octoroo.

Y él no tenía escapatoría.

-Mierda...-susurro Mike.

Corrió hasta lo alto del barco en busca de una salida, su barca estaba hecha trizas al lado del barco y no le quedaba tiempo para pensar.

Y entonces, miro al agua sanzu y al pequeño brillo que había en el centro.

**Ven a mi, Ranger...**

Mike intento resistirse a la luz, pero nada podía detenerlo y, de todas formas, no tenía nada que perder.

Lauren estaría bien con Dekker y Dayu y nadie estaría esperandole a él.

Casi sin pensarlo, Mike cerró los ojos y susurro unas palabras a su espada antes de saltar al agua, sintiendo rápidamente las consecuencias de sanzu en él.

Y poco después, Mike dejó de sentir.

* * *

Emily golpeó a otro Nightlok fuera de su camino en un mano a mano con Summer en el centro de la batalla, Mia estaba con Ziggy, Kevin con Flynn, Jayden con Scott y Lauren con Dillon.

Todos juntos para vencer a la amenaza, aunque para ella siempre faltaría uno.

_**Fui tan estupida...**_

Dejo que su rabia por el destino tomara el control mientras golpeaba a los Nightlok, hasta Summer parecía sorprendida por su arrebato pero sabía que ella la entendería, sabía que ella estaría igual si fuera Dillon.

Pero no era Dillon, era Mike y Emily estaba algo más que triste y deprimida por eso.

-¡Jayden! ¡La caja negra!-le pidió a su lider.

Jayden pareció dudar durante unos segundos pero finalmente se la envió entendiendo que ella tenía sus deseos de vengaza.

Quería destruirlos a todos.

-¡Modo Super Samurai!-grito Emily.

Su traje cambió al de Super Samurai y ella continuó golpeando sin darse cuenta de lo que venía detrás de ella.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Mia.

Summer se interpuso entre el robot y Emily y lo golpeó lejos de ella mientras Emily seguía en su cruzada con los Nightlok.

-Esto no va a ser un paseo...-murmuro Summer.

Lauren la miraba desde su propia batalla, podía entenderla y quería dejar que hiciera aquello, pero también sabía las consecuencias de la venganza y jamás eran buenas.

-¡Emily! ¡Detente!-grito Lauren.

Se paro delante de ella después de que Emily golpeara a otro Nightlok y la detuvo mientras miraba a su compañera Ranger respirar con dificultad.

Estaba totalmente agotada.

-Tienes que parar.-dijo Lauren.

-Ellos dañaron a Mike.-dijo Emily.

-Emily por favor, esta no es la manera.-intentó Lauren de nuevo.

-Es la manera, quitate de en medio.-mustió Emily.

-Mike no querría...-empezó Lauren.

Entonces, de las sombras, un trueno dió paso a la peor pesadilla de los Rangers, Xandred estaba allí con parte de Venjix como cuerpo y un poder totalmente abrumador.

-Veo que seguis con vida...-mustió Xandred.

-Se necesita algo más que un vortice para nosotros.-dijo Kevin.

Xandred levantó sus manos lanzandolos al aire y haciendo que cayeran duramente al suelo, pero pudo ver que la Ranger Amarilla volvía a levantarse para hacerle frente.

-Parece que ya sabes lo que le hice a tu amigo.-dijo Xandred.

-Pagarás por eso...-murmuro Emily.

-Me hubiera gustado que estuvierais allí mientras lo torturaba.-dijo riendo.

Emily temblaba por las lágrimas y la furia, no podía tolerar el dolor que ella le había causado y mucho menos podía tolerar el dolor que él le había hecho.

Lo destruiría, tenía que hacerlo...

-Primero le ataque...-dijo lentamente.-...luego os quite de en medio delante de sus ojos...y después lo mate a él.

-¡Bastardo!-grito Kevin.

Emily se lanzó con todo, no le importaba vivir o morir allí, sin Mike ella no quería nada más y sabía que su hermana lo entendería, sus padres y sus amigos.

Ellos podían vivir sin ella y ella no podía vivir sin Mike.

Lauren miro como Xandred levantaba sus manos sobre él, abriendo un portal tal y como había hecho dos años atrás haciendo que reviviera sus pesadillas.

-Jayden, tenemos que salir de aqui.-le dijo a su hermano.

-¿Que?-pregunto él.

-¡El vortice!-grito ella.

Jayden levanto la mirada al vortice y luego a Emily, si alguien caía, ella iba a ser la primera junto con Mia que ya estaba corriendo a detenerla.

Pero entonces, algo pasó.

-¡El oso!-grito Scott.

Un gran oso verde se interpuso entre ellas y el vortice y las empujo hacia atrás seguido por los demás zords que cogieron a sus dueños y a los demás Rangers y los sacaron de allí antes de que volviera a pasar otra tragedía.

-Menos mal...-murmuro Lauren.

Subida al zord león de Jayden respiro pesadamente y se sentó en lomo del zord hasta llegar a casa, donde un confundido Dekker y una asustada Dayu los esperaban.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Dillon al bajar del zord Dragón.

-No esta...-murmuro Dekker.

-No...-dijo Lauren.-...¿esta?

Emily los miro a los dos antes de echar a correr hacia la habitación de Mike, esperando que no se refieran a eso.

Por desgracia no tuvo tanta suerte.

-¡No!-grito ella.-...¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Los demás llegaron detrás de ella y al llegar a la puerta vieron lo que jamás imaginaron que verían.

La cama de Mike estaba vacía, no había ni rastro de su cuerpo y todo había sido sustido por agua...

Agua del mar sanzu...


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6: Origins, Part 2**

Calmar a Emily no había sido una cosa fácil, de hecho, Dayu había tenido que dormirla con un té medicinal que Mia, ella y Summer le habían obligado a tomarse ante la antenta mirada de Dekker y los demás muchachos.

Aunque la verdad era que ella quería golpear y buscar el cuerpo de Mike tanto como Emily, pero por desgracia, no podía hacerlo.

Dekker ya estaba rastreando con su mente cada punto de la casa y alrededores en busca del Nightlok que se podía haber llevado a Mike y dejado el rastro del agua sanzu tras él.

Pero no había nada, absolutamente nada y eso verdaderamente la aterraba, ¿habría encontrado Xandred una nueva manera de entrar en su casa?

Esperaba que no o todos estarían perdidos.

-Lauren...-dijo Antonio.-...tu hermano y los demás queremos hablar contigo.

Ella se giro para ver al Ranger dorado, Antonio parecía agotado y no podía culparlo, él había intentado ser fuerte por los demás y cuando por fin había conseguido disculparse con su amigo, se lo habían llevado de su lado otra vez.

-Vamos...-dijo ella.

Entro en la sala donde los RPM Rangers se sentaban en las sillas y los samurais en el suelo, menos Mia, que sostenía a Emily en dos sillones mientras la samurai amarilla dormia.

-Lo siento.-dijo a Emily al pasar a su lado.

La Ranger amarilla murmuro algo que Lauren no fue capaz de escuchar bien antes de que siguiera su camino y se sentara entre Jayden y Ji.

-Querias hablar conmigo...-dijo ella.

-Si.-dijo Jayden.-...dijiste cambio de color en mi memoria antes de salir a pelear, ¿que querías decir con eso?

Ella no pensaba que fuera una buena idea hablar de aquello, era un episodio doloroso en sus vidas y aunque después había conocido la verdad, no había tenido corazón de contarsela a Mike.

No quería verlo sufrir más...

-Creo que tenemos que pensar en recuperara el cuerpo de Mike.-dijo ella.

-No podemos hacer nada por él ahora.-dijo Kevin.-...no tenemos pistas ni nada que nos diga por donde empezar, así que hasta que lo que se llevo el cuerpo no aparezca no podemos hacer nada.

Tenía razón y por muy poco que le gustara no le quedaba más alternativa, aunque estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que ser portadora de malas memorias, pero así había sido su vida.

-Esta bien...-susurro.-...pero que sepais que os adverti.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Solo habían pasado un par de días desde que Mike volviera con ellos, había intentado que fuera lo más comodo para él, pero sabía de sobra que él no quería estar aqui._

_Él quería estar con su equipo, uno que no lo quería por error._

_-Todo se arreglara.-dije.-...cuando sepan la verdad ellos reaccionaran..._

_-Deja de darme esperanzas.-dijo él.-...da igual que sepan la verdad, Lauren, no confiaron en mi y eso me duele más que sus palabras._

_No podía discutir eso y todavía me costaba creer que Jayden y los otros hubieran dicho esas palabras, los había estado observando por meses y sabía que ellos estaban muy unidos._

_Supuse que Dekker realmente no les caía bien._

_-Yo puedo ir.-dijo Dekker.-...no quiero tener que deberte nada, hablare y..._

_-¡Da igual lo que hagais!-dijo Mike.-...no estoy enfadado, estoy dolido y aunque vayais ahora no arreglareis nada._

_Dekker se quedo en silencio, nunca lo había visto en ese estado pero parece que le había dado la razón a Mike y estaba sorprendida por no ver en Dekker ninguna señal de ataque por el grito._

_Estaba totalmente tranquilo._

_-Se arreglara, samurai.-le dijo a Mike.-...tienen corazón y verán la verdad._

_Mike simplemente asintió y comenzó a marcharse cuando Urumasa comenzó a brillar, no solía hacerlo a no ser que fuera un ataque muy poderoso o inminente y por eso parte de mi se asusto._

_¿Y si era Xandred de nuevo?_

_-Vamos...-dijo Mike._

_-¿Como?-pregunte._

_Mike me miro sacando su samuraizer y sonrió un poco mientras caminaba por delante de todos._

_-Estoy dolido y herido, pero todavía puedo patear unos Moogers.-dijo él._

_-Pero Mike, los Rangers...-dije yo._

_-Yo soy un Ranger, mi deber es proteger la ciudad, ¿vienes?_

_Por primera vez alguien me trataba como un compañero Ranger, no es que no apreciara la protección de Dayu y Dekker, pero siempre había estado protegida por ser quien sellara a Xandred y estaba cansada._

_Quería luchar, quería ayudar..._

_-Vamos.-dije._

_-Lauren...-murmuro Dekker._

_Mire a Dekker, Dayu me dio un pequeño abrazo antes de que la gran mano de Dekker me diera un suave golpe en la cabeza y me hiciera mirarlo a los ojos._

_Era como ver a mi padre dandome un consejo sobre la vida y ser samurai._

_-No te rindas y patea esos traseros, yo estare a tu espalda.-dijo Dekker._

_Sonreí y asentí antes de correr con Mike a la ciudad, donde, como él decía, patearíamos a unos cuantos Moogers._

_Aunque estaba más tranquila sabiendo que Dekker estaría allí con nosotros, no podía quitarme un sentimiento raro de mi estomago._

_-Ahí estan...-me susurro Mike._

_Desde donde estabamos, podíamos ver a los demás Rangers e incluso a Ji peleando contra algo parecido a un robot que no me sonaba nada a ningún Nightlok que hubiera estudiado._

_-No parece un Nightlok.-dije._

_-Porque no lo es.-dijo Mike.-...parece un robot._

_Mike salió de su escondite, listo para ayudar a sus compañeros y abrió su samuraizer listo para él combate._

_-¡Adelante Samurai!-grito Mike._

_Le seguí rápidamente transformandome en samurai, un traje identico al de Jayden pero con falda._

_-Quedate por aqui.-dijo Mike.-...no pueden verte, ¿recuerdas?_

_Asentí sin ganas, pues solo podría tener Moogers para mi si venían aqui y parecían muy entretenidos con los demás Rangers y Ji._

_-¿Entonces?-pregunte._

_-Ve a ayudar a la gente, ponla fuera de peligro.-me sugirió él._

_De la nada, varios Moogers aparecieron delante nuestra bloqueando la visión de lo que pasaba con los demás Rangers y comenzaron a atacarnos._

_-Parece que al final tendré mi sesión de Moogers.-susurre._

_-Rápido, tenemos que llegar.-dijo Mike._

_Los golpeamos mano a mano recibiendo unos cuantos golpes en el camino pero no importaba, no si conseguía que Mike llegara hasta Jayden y los otros._

_Por desgracia, los Moogers no fueron lo único que apareció..._

_-Que es eso...-susurro Mike._

_-¡Los Rangers!-grite yo._

_Mike y yo miramos como los Rangers y Ji se quedaban debajo de un gran agujero creado por el robot, un agujero oscuro que parecía querer comerselos._

_-¡Jayden!-grite._

_No podían verme, no era el momento, pero el miedo por mi hermano paso todas las prohibiciones, no podía perder a la única familia que me quedaba._

_-¡No!-grito Mike._

_Mike corrió hacia ellos antes de que pudiera detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el robot, Ji y los Rangers habían desparecido por el agujero sin dejar rastro._

_Y casi pude sentir mi corazón caer al suelo con un fuerte golpe._

_Mire a Mike con lágrimas en mis ojos, había vuelto a su estado civil y estaba arrodillado justo en el lugar donde Emily había estado minutos atrás._

_Sabía lo que pensaba, el dolor de su desconfianza no era nada comparado con aquel nuevo dolor._

_Me acerque con la intención de arroparlo pero Dekker me detuvo y me hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba._

_-No puedo sentirlos, Lauren.-me dijo.-...no estan en este mundo..._

_Yo también volví a mi forma civil, incapaz de seguir llevando el color de mi hermano y me acurruque contra Dekker, incapaz de aguantar mis propias lágrimas._

_Mi hermano había desparecido de este mundo, mi única familia y Ji, que por muchos años había sido mi cuidador y los Rangers, amigos que jamás conocería..._

_Todos, los había perdido a todos..._

_-Lo siento, Lauren...-susurro Dekker._

_Fije la mirada en Mike que tenía los dedos clavados en la Tierra mientras lloraba como un niño al que acabaran de separarlo de su tesoro._

_Yo no era la única que había perdido, él también..._

_-Dejame Dekker...-susurre._

_Él lo hizo y me acompaño hasta que pude arrodillarme al lado de Mike y lo abraze mientras lloraba dejando mis propias lágrimas caer sobre el suelo y su camisa._

_-Libera tu rabia, Mike...-susurre en su odio._

_Y lo hizo, se sepro de mi y se levanto del suelo, gritando y golpeando todo, creando una tormenta de hojas que Dekker detuvo con Urumasa y finalmente cayendo al suelo de nuevo._

_-Chicos...-susurro.-...Emily..._

_Su sola voz rompió un poco más mi corazón, parecía tan derrotado, tan solo que tuve que abrazarlo de nuevo para poder sostenerme a mi misma._

_-Lucharemos por ellos.-susurre a Mike._

_-Ya no me importa luchar...-dijo él.-...solo quiero morirme..._

_Y, por primera vez desde que empezara a entrenar para sellar a Xandred, me di cuenta que quizá perder no parecía tan malo después de todo._

_Si ya no teniamos nada para luchar, ¿de que serviría?_

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

-Eso fue cuando fuimos transportados a otra dimensión.-dijo Antonio.

-Lo se, pero en aquel momento pensabamos que el monstruo se había destruido a si mismo para destruiros a vosotros y bueno...-murmuro.-...no creo que tenga que explicar en que estado estabamos.

Jayden abrazo a su hermana y le dio un beso en la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, imaginandose como se habría sentido él en el lugar de ella y Mike.

Era horrible...

-Así que todo esto en parte fue mi culpa...-suspiro la Dra.K.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lauren.

-Yo cree el portal para devolver a Cogg a su mundo e intentar destruirlo con lo que quedaba de Venjix.-murmuro.

Lauren la observo largo rato, podría estar enfadada, debería estarlo porque ella era la causante del dolor más grande de Mike, pero la verdad era que no quería odiarla.

No tenía fuerzas para odiar a nadie más.

-Esta bien, no fue tu culpa...-murmuro Dayu.-...la verdad es que nosotros tenemos parte de de culpa en el dolor de Mike.

Para entonces ya estaba despierta y, aunque parecía más tranquila, Lauren podía ver la falta de vitalidad en sus ojos.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Flynn.

-Nosotros descubrimos que estabais vivos.-dijo Lauren.-...pero jamás supimos donde o si podriais volver, así que decidimos no contarselo a Mike.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Dillon.-...tenía derecho a saberlo.

-¿Y si no hubieran vuelto?-le pregunto Dekker.-...ya había pasado un año y no teniamos nada más, han pasado dos hasta que han vuelto, ¿que hubiera pasado si hubieran muerto en tu dimensión?

-Esperanzas para nada...-murmuro Summer.

-Eso es.-dijo Dayu.-...por eso guardamos silencio.

Emily se levanto lentamente del asiento y camino lejos del grupo, no quería escuchar más cosas dolorosas ni del pasado, quería un presente.

Un presente con Mike.

Salió al jardín y se dió cuenta que las plantas del Mentor habían crecido, los arboles estaban llenos de vida e incluso había un par de animales jugando alrededor de un pequeño lugar habilitado para ellos.

-Vaya...-susurro Ji detrás de ella.-...no me había fijado en esto.

Lauren salió delante de ellos, lo que para ellos era muy nuevo para ella era su hogar, su única compañia.

Era su casa, la que ahora compartía.

-Esos caballos son regalo de tus padres...-le dijo a Emily.-...las monturas y los trajes de combate son de Serena y los amuletos son de la familia de Mia, nos los enviaron por Navidad.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mia.

-Ellos conocieron la verdad poco después de vuestra desaparición y nos apoyaron con todo lo que podían.-dijo Lauren.

-¿Técnicas de ataque?

Kevin leyó el titulo del libro que había cogido del cuarto de Mike donde habían estado antes los regalos que Dillon y Ziggy habían cogido para ellos.

-Tu padre...-comentó Lauren.-...y mi entrenador Zazu, nos envió un juego de espadas totalmente nuevas, cortesía de los mejores amigos de los Shiba en Taiwan.

-¿Todos saben lo que paso?-pregunto Jayden.

-Claro, no es normal que desparezcan cinco Rangers y su mentor, ¿sabes?

Emily se acercó a los caballos y los acarició sintiendo la calidez del animal entre sus manos, sonrió al reconocer al potrillo que ella había visto nacer cuando era niña y había prometido que iba a ser para ella.

Y su hermana, la yegua más hermosa de su granja...

-Serena siempre tuvo buen gusto.-susurro Emily.-...por no hablar de mama y papa, os dieron los mejores caballos.

-Tus padres y tu hermana dijeron lo mismo al conocer a Mike.-murmuro Lauren.

Emily sonrió un poco dandole tranquilidad a Lauren cuando el pequeño perro que Mike había comprado para ella comenzó a rodar sobre si mismo y a saltar a su alredor hasta que Emily lo cogió en brazos.

-¿Que te pasa pequeñin?-pregunto Emily.

El perro lamió su cara y ladró haciendo recordar a Lauren que todavía tenía varios regalos que dar a los Rangers.

Incluso al equipo que iba a ayudarlos.

-Volvamos dentro.-dijo ella.-...es hora de los regalos.

Y, siguiendo la sombra de una felicidad que sabía que no iba a durar mucho tiempo, decidió que, como Mike siempre decía...

_**Es mejor un momento de felicidad que nunca haberla conocido.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7: The Antecesor Zord**

Cuando Mike despertó, pensó que quizá vería el verdadero infierno, aunque parte de él dudaba que hubiera algo peor que el lugar donde había estado antes.

Pero en lugar de eso, se sorpendió al ver que estaba parado justamente en el lado contrario.

-¿Que es esto?-se pregunto.

Todo era blanco, no había rastro del mar sanzu ni del barco destruido de Xandred, ni siquiera estaba cerca de allí.

Alguien lo había sacado de allí, pero estaba solo.

**No estas solo, samurai verde**

Mike se giro sobre si mismo en busca de la voz que le estaba hablando, pero no había nada a su alrededor.

Por lo menos nada que pudiera ver.

-¿¡Quien eres!?-grito Mike.

**Soy amigo, Ranger...**

Mike camino con cuidado, no quería más sorpresas y todavía no sabía que podía esperarse de la voz que estaba hablando con él.

Quizá se hubiera vuelto loco, quizá la perdida de sus amigos lo hubiera enloquecido, quizá nada de estos dos años era cierto y cuando abriese los ojos volvería estar en casa con su gente.

Con Emily...

**No creo que te sirva, pero si quieres intentarlo...**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió, esperando que su sueño se hiciera realidad, pero nada paso.

Seguía solo, perdido y probablemente muerto.

**Te lo dije...**

Mike suspiro intentando controlar su rabia, pero le era muy dificil teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, había jurado proteger al mundo y su legado solo para verse solo y enloquecido por el dolor.

Aquello no era justo.

-¡Dejate de juegos!-grito a la voz.-¡Dime quien eres! ¡Que quieres de mi!

**Quiero tu ayuda, Ranger, necesito que me dejes formar parte de ti.**

-Muestrate ante mi si tanto lo quieres.-le retó Mike.

De repente una luz cegadora se paro delante de Mike, una luz que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en lo último que Mike esperaba ver.

-¿Un zord?-pregunto Mike.

**El primer DragonZord, muchacho...**

Y Mike supo entonces, que su destino estaba sellado.

* * *

Xandred buscaba una manera de volver a entrar en la casa Shiba de la misma forma que lo había hecho la vez anterior.

Pero ese estupido verde, en un último intento por salvar a la que debía sellarlo y a los traidores de Dekker y Dayu había colocado una barrera que ni siquiera él podía traspasar.

Estaba enfadado, furioso porque no podía acabar su trabajo, no podía dominar el mundo hasta que Lauren Shiba estuviera fuera de su camino.

-¡Que es esto!-grito de repente.

Al entrar a su mundo, el lugar donde reinaba sobre todas las cosas, descubrió que su barco estaba hundido en el agua del mar sanzu y el propio mar estaba tornandose de un color negro.

Su mar se estaba muriendo...

-¡No!-grito.

Él había aprendido con los años a sobrevivir sin el agua, había perfeccionado su sed y sus técnicas para eso, pero sin el agua, todos sus subditos morirían.

No tendría a su ejercito.

Pero era imposible que todo se hubiera destruido solo y no podía entender quien podría llegar hasta allí, los Rangers no estaban, Lauren no tenía tanto poder, estaba seguro de eso y Dekker y Dayu no se atreverían a atacar libremente para poner en peligro a Lauren.

Entonces, ¿quien les había atacado?

-¡Maestro!

Xandred miro al suelo, donde un ojo de Octoroo se arrastraba hasta él, estaba casi seco por la falta de su agua y Xandred sabía que era el final de su más fiel sirviente.

No le importaba, pero sería una baja importante en su lucha contra la Ranger Shiba.

-Quien ha hecho esto...-susurro al ojo.

-El Ranger Samurai Verde.

Xandred sintió la furia de su interior estallar como una bomba, el Ranger había llegado a su hogar y lo había destruido, pero estaba muerto por lo que no podía volver a matarlo.

Miro el ojo de Octoroo y levanto la pierna para pisarlo con dureza hasta no dejar nada de él, sacando algo de su furia.

_**Te encontrare, Ranger...**_

* * *

**Estate quieto, muchacho, no voy a matarte...**

Eso estaba claro, él ya estaba muerto, pero lo importante no era eso, si no lo que el zord acababa de decirle.

Mike sabía pocas cosas sobre otros Rangers, sabía que había ninjas y de artes marciales, sabía algo de algunos del tiempo y otros con gemas pegadas a su ADN.

Maldita sea, sabía hasta algunos que vivían en el espacio o en otras galaxias, su padre le había hablado de ellos brevemente cuando le había pasado el simbolo del bosque.

Pero nunca, jamás en su vida, esperaba toparse con el zord del primer Ranger Verde conocido.

-Perdoname, pero no esperaba encontrarme contigo.-dijo Mike.

**Lo se, yo tampoco pero el destino tiene una manera muy peculiar de hacerme volver a luchar...**

Mike recordaba brevemente la historia de su padre donde le contaba que el primer zord de un Ranger Verde había sido destruido muchos años atrás en una batalla epica por la Tierra.

Pero Mike podía verlo delante de él y estaba perfectamente.

-¿Tu no fuiste destruido?-pregunto Mike.

**Si, hace mucho, las malas energías me trajeron hasta este lugar donde he estado encerrado hasta ti.**

-¿Porque yo?

Mike vio como el zord ladeaba la cabeza, dandole a entender que él tampoco entendía del todo el porque de su encuentro.

**No lo se, Mike, supongo que tu tienes la misma batalla que tuvo mi primer dueño y por eso me has llamado a pelear.**

-Yo no te llame...-murmuro él.

**Tu color, los Rangers Verdes tendeis a ser divertidamente poderosos, sois la risa del equipo y también quien les hace menos super heroes y más personas.**

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mike sonriendo.-...¿el primer Ranger Verde también era así?

**No, la verdad es que Tommy era la excepción, pero él comenzó siendo malvado y, creeme, eso cambia tu diversión.**

Mike asintió, él no sabía que era ser malvado, ni quería saberlo nunca, pero podía imaginar que no era algo para divertirse después.

Y eso lo llevo a otro malvado que tenían que pelear ahora.

-Entonces...¿estas aqui por Xandred?-pregunto Mike.

**Si Mike, estoy aqui para ayudarte, pero debo decirte que es arriesgado.**

-¿Como de arriesgado?-pregunto Mike.

**Podrás volver con Lauren y los demás, pero siempre que me dejes descansar dentro de tu cuerpo, mi poder será un disco como el del oso pero también puedes llamarme desde tu mente y sacarme de tu cuerpo como Zord.**

-Vaya...-murmuro.-...¿quieres decir que ahora eres como mi alma y si te llamo demasiado volveré aqui?

**Exacto...**

Aquello no era muy alentador y menos sabiendo la pelea que les esperaba, aunque tampoco sabía si quería volver.

Quería a Lauren como su hermana pequeña, a Dayu como una hermana mayor y, maldita sea, apreciaba a Dekker como su amigo pero...

La perdida era demasiado dolorosa.

**Ella esta allí...de hecho, todos estan allí...**

-¿Que?-pregunto Mike.

**Como sabía que no te decidirías tan fácil, aqui va una pequeña ayuda, vas a ver lo que esta pasando en la casa Shiba, ahora mismo.**

Antes de poder negarse, Mike sintió que era arrastrado duramente contra él suelo hasta golpear la tierra.

Tierra que conocía a la perfección.

**Mira ahí delante...**

Cuando Mike lo hizo, sintió que las lágrimas se atragantaban en su garganta y sus fuerzas fallaron haciendolo caer al suelo.

Ellos estaban allí, Jayden, Ji, Anotnio, Kevin, Mia...

Emily...

_**Emily...**_

* * *

Lauren le dio sus tres regalos a Antonio, que emocionado los abrió uno por uno sintiendo la sonrisa crecer en su cara.

-Una caña nueva, una casa para el Octozord y un juguete del Ranger dorado.-rió Antonio.

-Fue divertido.-dijo Lauren.-...dale en el pecho.

"¡Momento dorado, aqui he llegado!"

Antonio y todos comenzaron a reir mientras el Ranger recogía sus regalos para ponerlos entre sus piernas esperando ver lo de los demás.

Era el turno de Kevin y el Ranger azul no podía imaginarse que podía regalarle alguien como Mike, pero se sorprendió al ver como lo conocía.

-Un libro sobre los pasos para ser el mejor samurai de la historia, un kit especial con todos y cada uno de los kanji relacionados con el agua y...

Su respiración paro en aquel momento, sostuvo el libro y el kit en sus brazos con fuerza mientras miraba el último regalo de Mike con la boca abierta.

No podía creerselo, no podía ser...

-¿Que es, Kevin?-le pregunto Mia a su lado.

Kevin no podía hablar por la sorpresa, no era algo que esperaba y aunque lo hiciera, no esperaba que fuera Mike quien lo hiciera.

-Es una espada de entrenamiento Samurai.-contesto Dayu por él.-...esta es especial porque lleva el simbolo del agua en la hoja y en la empuñadura lleva a el kanji del dragón y el agua.

Kevin levantó su nueva espada maravillado por los dibujos y la mostró orgulloso a sus compañeros.

-Es el mejor regalo de mi vida.-susurro Kevin.

Mia sonrió antes de abrir los suyos, si Mike no parecía conocer a Kevin, con ella podía ser toda una sorpresa y estaba deseando saber que le había dado.

-Un libro de poesias...¡de mi escritora favorita!-rió al coger el libro.-...una tortuga de peluche enorme y una foto de toda mi...

Se detuvo en aquel momento, las lágrimas escocian en sus ojos y rápidamente sintió el abrazo de Emily sobre ella y al pequeño perro lamiendo su mano para consolarla.

Pero no podía, Mia no sabía como aplacar la emoción que sentía.

-¿Es tu familia?-pregunto Emily.

Mia solo asintió y la apretó contra su pecho, no era un secreto para todos que su familia no solía reunirse y a pesar de que se adoraban, los compromisos siempre los mantenían separados.

-Hay una nota.-dijo Kevin.

Mia la agarro entre sus manos y la leyó para si misma sonriendo entre lágrimas como una idiota.

Pero lo que Mike había logrado...no tenía palabras.

-Dice...-murmuro Mia.-...con amor de toda tu familia que te adora y espera que estes tranquila, estamos orgullosos de ti, Mia. Firmado: Tu familia.

-Recuerdo aquel día...-murmuro Lauren.-...Mike acabo haciendose fotos con tu abuela y eso que quería matarlo cuando primero lo conoció.

-¿Porque?-pregunto Kevin.

-Pensaba que era el pretendiente de su nieta.-dijo mirandolo a él.-...y por supuesto, tuvimos que explicarle que Mike tenía los ojos puestos en otra Ranger, tampoco le explicamos nada de lo que te había pasado, no quería romper el momento y tus padres tampoco.

Mia asintió y Lauren volvió su mirada a su hermano y Ji, que abrían sus regalos respectivamente.

-A ver...-dijo Jayden.-...un poster del Ranger Rojo que cita "la leyenda en rojo, nunca muere", un reproductor de música,...

-¿Sabes para que es?-pregunto Lauren.

Jayden sonrió y asintió a su hermana mientras sacaba un amuleto verde, era pequeño, del tamaño de un llavero, pero lo que afecto a Jayden fueron las tres palabras que tenía grabadas en el.

-No estarás solo...-murmuro Jayden.

Ji, viendo que Jayden estaba realmente afectado por los regalos de Mike, decidió mostrar sus regalos con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un diploma al mejor Mentor.-dijo riendo.-...un bonsai y traje apropiado para montar mi moto.

-Siempre decía que necesitabas uno.-dijo Mia.

-Si...-susurro Ji.-...era un gran chico.

Lauren se levanto entonces y detuvo a Emily de abrir los suyos antes de caminar hacia los RPM Rangers y colocarse delante de ellos.

-No dolera, lo prometo.-dijo ella.

Antes de saber que estaban haciendo, Lauren les lanzó varios simbolos, haciendo que todos ellos brillaran y luego volvieran a su color normal.

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Ziggy.

-Mike y yo figuramos que tendríamos que pedir ayuda a otros Rangers con el tiempo.-dijo Lauren.-...como yo no era reemplazable, él creo una especie de fuerza con sus simbolos de poder, algo como la caja negra, que ahora yo os he traspasado a todos para que podais ser los super Rangers.

-¿Que?-pregunto Flynn.

-¿En serio?-dijo Summer.

-Si...-dijo Lauren.-...teneis más fuerza y estareis más preparados.

-Gracias...-susurro Dillon.

-Fue Mike.-dijo ella.-...y estoy segura de que él no hubiera elegido a mejores Rangers que a vosotros.

Volvió a su lugar y esta vez si, le permitió a Emily abrir sus regalos que con mucho cuidado, fue desenvolviendo.

-Es una foto de Serena...-susurro Emily.-...¡esta andando de nuevo! ¡y Mike la esta sujetando!

Emily saltó de alegría por ver a su hermana de nuevo en pie, poco a poco, pero levantandose y peleando por su vida con Mike cerca de ella y sus padres en una esquina, llorando de felicidad.

-Como me alegro.-dijo Mia.

Emily siguió con el siguiente y sus manos temblaron para sacarlo, eran tan hermoso que temía romperlo.

-Un colgante...-susurro Emily.-...lleva nuestros kanji con nuestros colores, unidos...

Esta vez fue Lauren quien la abrazo y la insto a que acercara el colgante a su nariz para que pudiera notar su olor.

-Solo se lo quito unos días antes de su batalla con Xandred por el miedo de romperlo, Emily, pero siempre lo tuvo cerca...-le dijo Lauren.-...siempre estuviste cerca...

Emily asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y se puso el colgante con ayuda de Mia para luego mirar al pequeño perro que se sentaba entre sus piernas.

-Y tu eres mi último regalo, Toby.-dijo Emily.

* * *

-No debería dejar que me chantajearas así...-murmuro Mike.

Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía a Emily abrazar a Toby entre sus brazos y sintió la necesidad de correr y darles la sorpresa.

**Te necesitan, muchacho, tanto como esta batalla necesita de ti...**

-¿Y si fallo?-pregunto Mike.

**¿Y si ganas?**

Mike miro sus manos y luego miro a sus amigos, su familia a la que nunca quería abandonar, a la que no podía abandonar.

-Vale, grandullón, tu ganas...-murmuro Mike.

**Señor Dragón para ti, muchacho...**

Y, otra vez, la luz volvió a cegarle antes de que el dragón le permitiera por fin volver a su casa.

De donde nunca debió salir.

* * *

-Será mejor que volvamos, empieza a hacer frío.

La Dra.K empezó a caminar hacia la casa seguía por todos, sintiendose algo más en paz con la vida.

Recordar a un Ranger caído era duro, pero a veces necesario.

-¡Un momento!-grito una voz.

Lauren se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz, igual que Dekker y Dayu, los demás también lo habían hecho pero no habían reconocido la voz.

Pero era imposible, ella lo había visto...

-Queda una sorpesa más...-dijo la voz.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Jayden.

-¡Muestrate!-grito Kevin.

Lauren seguía clavada en el suelo y eso no paso por alto para Scott que se acerco a ella con preocupación.

-Si es Xandred no te cogera.-le murmuro.

-No es él...-susurro Lauren.

De la nada y con su estupida sonrisa, Mike surgió entre los arboles de la casa Shiba, mirando directamente a sus compañeros.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito él.

**Escondete donde sepas, muchacho...**

Mike miro su pecho, donde el dragón descansaba antes de volver a mirar a sus amigos y a los otros Rangers.

Solo Lauren y Emily parecían en shock, pero el resto...parecía bastante enfadado.

-Michael...-susurro Dayu.

-Eres Ranger muerto...-mustió Mia.

**No hay nada peor que una mujer enfadada, ¡corre!**


End file.
